


Sneaking Around

by SurielAndIAreEndgame



Category: MAAS Sarah J. - Works, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Drinking, Drunken sex, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Mild Smut, My First Fanfic, NSFW, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurielAndIAreEndgame/pseuds/SurielAndIAreEndgame
Summary: Just then, another person entered the already crowded bar. Rowan. Aelin wasn’t exactly a fan of Rowan Whitethorn, to say the least. He was broody, rude, and... very handsome tonight.Aelin and Rowan hook up after an office party and start a secret relationship.
Relationships: Aedion Ashryver/Lysandra, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Ansel of Briarcliff/Fenrys Moonbeam, Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Comments: 80
Kudos: 188





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - all characters belong to Sarah J Maas.

Aelin Ashryver Galathynius walked into the bar, heading over to her group of friends in the corner. Their company was having an office party tonight, and Aedion, Gavriel, Vaughan, and Lysandra were already seated. Aedion was her brother, the others close friends.

“Aelin! Fashionably late as always,” slurred Aedion.

Aelin sat down, rolling her eyes. “I’m three minutes early. Surely you can’t have had that much to drink already?”

“He can, and he has,” said Lysandra. “They got into a drinking contest. Again.”

“Hey, look who’s here. It’s Manon the bitch!” cried Vaughan.

Manon glared at him as she joined the table. “How very kind of you, Vaughan. Glad to see what my friends really think of me.”

“You know you are a bitch, though,” intervened Aelin. “I think, deep down, you took that as a compliment.”

The friends continued their banter as the rest of the group, Fenrys, Connall, and Elide, arrived throughout the next few minutes.

Just then, another person entered the already crowded bar. Rowan. Aelin wasn’t exactly a fan of Rowan Whitethorn, to say the least. He was broody, rude, and... very handsome tonight. He was wearing a plain, button-up shirt and jeans, and he was thoroughly rocking them as he strutted over to join them. Not that that changed her opinion of him.

“Hello everybody.” Rowan took the only open seat left at the table. Right next to her. Oh, this was going to be a pleasant evening. He was the IT manager, techie if you will. With Aelin as the office manager, there were plenty of chances for their tempers to cross paths. The only reason she tolerated (managed not to beat the shit out of) him was because they shared the same friend group. Why, Aelin hadn’t a clue.

The conversation went on, with Aelin adding bits of sharp-witted humor, and Rowan contributing wry observations. He was still getting on her nerves, with his arrogance and condescending nature, but he seemed to be letting go a bit more. He was already on his fourth whiskey and they had hardly been there for half an hour.

Aelin ended up discussing several matters with Rowan, as they were sitting next to each other and the others around them were having their own conversations. While they weren’t exactly getting along, there was no shouting or storming off, so Aelin considered it a success. They weren’t agreeing on anything, though. Rowan mentioned a new employee at the office rubbing him the wrong way, and Aelin immediately defended her, despite considering her extremely obnoxious. She figured he was doing the same thing. This tactic certainly wasn’t making the civility any easier, so Aelin turned to Lysandra and Elide as subtly as she could.

They made fun of Aelin, sipping her tequila of a number she didn’t know. She’d lost count. “It’s free alcohol. What did you expect?” Aelin replied to their comments.

Nearing the end of the party, people had already started leaving, many finding their way into someone else’s bed.  _Really, you can’t have a respectable office party at a bar. It just doesn’t work that way,_ Aelin thought.

She was completely drunk at this point, and ready to spend the rest of her Friday night drinking and laughing with her friends. Until she felt a hand on her thigh.

Rowan. He was probably drunk enough to want to touch the nearest woman; Fenrys was on his other side, so Aelin was his only option. As wasted as she was, Aelin didn’t mind it, and continued chatting with the girls.

He seemed to take her lack of objection as confirmation, and began to slide his hand up and down her leg. To her knee, back up. To the top of her thigh, back down. It felt nice. Maybe perfectly sober, Aelin would have rejected his attentions. Okay, definitely. But she wasn’t and it felt good. His hand plucked at the end of her knee-length blue dress.

Aelin jumped at any excuse to wear a dress, and tonight was no exception. She also had on deep-red lipstick and gold dangly earrings. Thinking about it (or as well as she could think in this state), Aelin supposed she looked rather good tonight.  


She could hear Rowan talking with Fenrys and Connall, but was making it a point not to look at him. His stroking grew more daring as the minutes passed, his hand going up again, but this time under her dress, on her bare skin.

Despite their teasing, Lysandra and Elide weren’t doing much better than her alcohol-wise. Pausing her own drunken conversation to look around her, Aelin noticed that several of her friends had already left. “I should head out before I have to be carried out of here.” Saying her good nights, Aelin took Rowan’s hand from under her dress and gave it a squeeze, then stood and walked out of the bar. Several moments later, out came Rowan, probably having made a similar excuse.

Aelin was on him before he had a chance to say her name. She grabbed him by the collar, pulling his face to hers, pressing her lips against his in a needy kiss. He backed her against the brick, his hips against hers, hands moving. Dimly she realized this wasn’t the best idea. Aelin pulled back and said, “Anyone could walk out and see us.”

“Do you want to come back to my place?” Rowan asked, hands still roving over her hips.

Aelin only nodded.

Rowan grabbed her hand and half-dragged her to the nearest taxi. Obviously, neither were capable of driving at that moment.

He sat with his arm around her, tense against her body. The poor cab driver probably had a lot of situations like this on Friday nights. At least they weren’t making out or something.

The taxi reached the address Rowan gave him - an apartment building not too far away. Aelin reached for his hand again, letting him lead her in to a set of stairs, up one flight, then down the hall to his door.

Fumbling with his keys, Rowan finally managed to turn the lock and get them inside. After that they didn’t hold back.

Rowan kissed Aelin fiercely, and she let him guide her to his bedroom. She ran her hands over his chest, unbuttoning his shirt. Rowan shrugged it off when she finished, then turned Aelin around to pull down the zipper of her dress as she stepped out of her heels.

Rowan helped her out of the dress, both of them impatient. She wasn’t wearing a bra. Spinning her around again and backing her onto the bed, he paused to admire her.

“Damn, you look good, Aelin.”

She smirked up at him. “I know.” Then she grabbed his belt and unlatched it.

Rowan reached for Aelin’s hand. “Not so fast, princess.”

He grasped her breast, running his thumb over her nipple. She moaned in response. Rowan gave a self-satisfied smile and continued his ministrations.

Then, satisfied with his work, he kneeled before her. Pulling her lace panties down her legs and tossing them to the floor, he placed her legs on either shoulder. Rowan ran his tongue over Aelin’s center, making her moan loudly.

“Enough teasing,” Aelin gasped out.

She could feel him smile against her. Rowan stuck a finger inside of her, then another. He continued pleasuring her like this until she came.

Then, he stood up and tugged down his pants.

Aelin almost gasped at the sight of him. She pulled him onto the bed on top of her, lying back. The she ground her hips against his. He groaned.

“Oh, fuck, Aelin,” he got out. Then he remembered to get up and grab a condom from somewhere. She sighed at the loss of contact, but soon enough he was standing over her, then crawling onto the bed.

He entered her slowly and she gasped and held back another moan. Once she adjusted, Rowan began thrusting in and out of her, making them both utter each other’s names and groan in unison.

They continued like this for some time, and it was only after, lying naked next to him, that Aelin thought,  _What the hell did I just do?_ Then she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it. Comments are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos last chapter! I hope this one gets good feedback, too.

Somebody was breathing next to Aelin. Where was she? More importantly, whose bed was she in?

_Oh_. Now she remembered. Fuck. Maybe Aelin could just keep her eyes closed and it would all disappear. Unfortunately, this strategy didn’t work, and Aelin stilled entirely as she heard Rowan stir beside her.

“Shit,” was his comment about the situation as he took it all in.

Reluctantly, Aelin opened her eyes, then sat up. “Um.”

What exactly was she supposed to say right now? So Aelin just stared at Rowan, praying a hole would open up and swallow her.

Rowan glanced down, where the sheet was not sufficiently covering her chest. Aelin immediately pulled it up, covering herself. “Well,” he said.

“Yeah,” she responded. Clearly this conversation wasn’t going to get anywhere on its own, so Aelin added, “I’m going to leave now.” Without waiting for a response, she slipped out of the bed, entirely naked, then grabbed her dress off the floor and stepped into it. Aelin proceeded to grab her panties - thank the gods she remembered those - and all but bolt out of the room without looking back.

In the small living room/dining room/kitchen combo, Aelin put her underwear on underneath her dress. Next she zipped up her dress as much as possible by herself.

Where was her purse? Had she even brought it or had she left it at the bar? Neither, she remembered. Aelin knew she would get wasted so she left her purse, cell, and keys at home, planning on walking back. Her apartment was very close, so she did that often.

Now Aelin made for the door. Just as she reached for the doorknob, a voice said, “You forgot your shoes.” She turned around to see Rowan leaning in the bedroom doorframe, having thrown on sweatpants, holding her high-heels.

“Oh. Thanks.” Aelin walked over as casually as she could, avoiding Rowan’s gaze. She took her shoes from him and turned to go again, not bothering to put them on.

“Aelin, do you want a ride home?”

She swiveled around. “Nope! No thanks,” she quickly replied. Then Aelin turned again, only to run smack into the door.

“You forgot to open it.”

“Yes, I see that,” Aelin snapped.

Rowan grabbed her wrist, spinning her around. “As awkward as this situation is, I’m not about to let you go wandering the streets, hungover, in a half-zipped dress and heels. Do you even know where we are?”

Aelin thought back to the pitch-black sky during the taxi ride. Not to mention, her mind was on other things at the time than watching her surroundings. “Um... not really?”

Rowan let go of her wrist and walked over to the table to grab his keys. He must have walked to the bar as well; he didn’t seem like the type to have multiple vehicles. Aelin could appreciate a guy willing to walk somewhere. Not that she appreciated him. Though he was giving her a ride. She certainly would have let him run out the door. And he was still only wearing sweatpants, showing off his well-muscled chest. Dammit.

Rowan cleared his throat. Obviously he had noticed her staring at him; how could he not? If Aelin’s face wasn’t already beet-red at this point, it definitely was now. She did her best to ignore his smirk, and gestured for him to lead the way. Rowan wisely kept his mouth shut and walked out the door. Totally humiliated, Aelin followed.

They took the elevator this time. Aelin didn’t know why. Maybe so Rowan could keep smirking at her the whole way down.

The elevator doors opened and of course, of course Aelin and Rowan bumped into each other trying to step out at the same time. She was half-convinced he did that on purpose. And he actually laughed when she jerked backwards like she’d been slapped.

“ _What?_ What exactly is so funny about this situation?” Aelin demanded.

She became motionless when his gaze drifted down to her lips. And then, purely out of impulse, Aelin stepped forward and kissed him.

She wasn’t drunk anymore, so why did she do that? She didn’t even like him. Right? But here she was, her lips on Rowan’s.

He kissed her back deeply, hands getting tangled in her hair. Aelin’s own hands trailed down his bare torso, the way she’d longed to a few minutes ago. Rowan’s tongue parted her lips, and a shiver went down her spine. After another minute, he drew away. His hand slid down and around to Aelin’s back, then slowly pulled the zipper up on her dress. “I figured you needed help with that.” All with that damned smirk still on his face.

Aelin was still breathing heavily, but she managed to smile right back at him and say, “Thanks, I suppose.”

She stepped out of his arms and added, “Next time, though, I might need help unzipping my dress.” With that, Aelin turned and strode off towards the small parking lot, leaving him to follow.

-

They drove for the first few minutes in silence, other than Aelin directing Rowan to her apartment. Then Rowan asked, “So, what’s your favorite color?”

Aelin snorted. “That’s the best you can come up with?”

“Well, what do you want me to say? Besides, I want to know.”

Aelin raised an eyebrow but answered, “Gold.”

Rowan scoffed. “Of course it is.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“A dramatic color for a dramatic woman.”

Aelin has expected to get defensive, but instead she just laughed. “Only you would find a way to insult me over my color preferences. And there’s nothing wrong with being dramatic.”

Rowan replied, “And only you would think so.”

“It’s better than being dull. You can call me a lot of things, but I am not dull.”

He chuckled. “No you certainly are not.”

Aelin didn’t think the two of them had ever laughed over something together. She liked the feel of it.

“My place is on the left, the apartment building.”

After Rowan parked, he placed a hand on her knee and asked, “Do you want me to walk you to your door?”

Aelin had a feeling that invitation entailed more than walking her to her door, and she was strangely unapposed to it, but she responded, “You shouldn’t. Ansel lives with me.”

Ansel was another one of their friend group, who worked as a bartender. She had served them last night, but it was so busy she hadn’t stopped to chat.

“Alright. See you on Monday then.” Rowan leaned over and trailed his mouth along Aelin’s neck. Her breath caught and her eyes closed. She opened them to see Rowan smugly smiling at her.

“Bastard,” she muttered, but Aelin was smiling as she stepped out of the car. “Thanks for the ride.”

Aelin had planned to walk in quietly, sneak into her room, and deny any comments Ansel made about her not being there earlier, but shit. The door was locked and where was the spare? The one they kept in the flower pot hanging next to the door that she used when she left her keys at home. Aelin would have to knock and Ansel would know for certain she had been out. With anyone else she wouldn’t care, but Ansel could be very nosy. Crap.

Aelin knocked on the door, and to her surprise, Ansel opened it almost immediately. “Have a fun night?” she purred.

“Where’s the spare?”

“I took it out. I wasn’t planning on keeping watch all night, and I wanted to needle you for details when you got back. Spill.”

Aelin walked into their apartment and closed the door behind her. “You sly fox. And I’m a grown woman. Am I not allowed to spend the night out?”

“Not without telling your best friend about it. And don’t deny it; you would have tried to pretend you were here all night.”

Avoiding the accusation, Aelin said, “Really? Your love life is so nonexistent that you have to lock me out of the apartment and ambush me when you let me in just to feel whole? That’s pathetic, A. What about Fenrys? I know you like him.”

Ansel’s face turned as red as her hair. “Do not change the subject! Who were you with? Do I know him?”

“Of course not. He was just some guy.”

Ansel gasped. “You lie! Tell me who it was.”

Aelin rolled her eyes. “I am not lying.”

“You are the worst liar I’ve ever met, Lin.”

“Am not!” cried Aelin indignantly.

“So when you said I don’t know him, you were lying well?”

Aelin replied, “I am not falling for your little traps. When I said you don’t know him, I wasn’t lying at all.” She headed for her room.

“Wait. Was it just a one-night thing?”

“Obviously. What else would it be?”

Ansel grinned. “You are such a liar. You’ve got a boyfriend.”

“I do not!” That wasn’t a lie. She wasn’t sure what it was, but they definitely weren’t dating. Aelin didn’t even know if it would happen again. Going from trading insults, to drunken sex, to trying to run out the door, to making out and flirting made the situation a little hard to grasp.

This time Ansel let Aelin stalk off to her room. Aelin got out of her dress, changed into a t-shirt, and slumped into bed. She knew it would mess up her sleep schedule, but it was the weekend and she was exhausted. Probably from all the drama. Come to think of it, Aelin didn’t even know what time it was. She glanced at the clock next to her bed - 7:30 a.m.

Aelin didn’t know what would happen next, but she realized she felt excited for Monday. The start of the week, where she would next see Rowan. How had her feelings changed that much towards him? Just yesterday she’d hated his guts. Though she didn’t know if anything would happen again, Aelin fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I don’t really know how things work in an office building, so please excuse any mistakes I make in any of the next chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter of the office building, just to characterize everybody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to try to continue updating regularly, every few days or so.

The weekend couldn’t pass quickly enough, but finally it was Monday. Aelin was annoyed at herself for feeling this way; she wasn’t some lovesick high schooler. She was a badass, intelligent, collected woman. Yet still, she couldn’t help but feel butterflies when she thought of seeing Rowan again.

That train of thought was absolutely ridiculous for a thousand different reasons. But it seemed Aelin really did have a crush on Rowan, broody as he was. He probably didn’t feel the same. If he wanted anything from her, it was sex. He might not even want that.

Aelin needed to stop thinking about Rowan and focus on getting ready for work. She showered, put on a pantsuit and flats, and made herself a bagel.

By the time Aelin climbed into Ansel's beat-up truck, she had successfully erased all thoughts of Rowan. The friends carpooled to work to save gas on the days Ansel’s hours were similar to hers (as the bar was across the street from the office), and Aelin just knew this ride was going to end up in Ansel meddling again. Ansel was a good friend, and she could keep a secret, but Aelin didn’t want to deal with the teasing, and the looks she’d get anytime Rowan was in the same room as them. Not when she didn’t even know how he felt about her.

“So... have you talked to your secret boyfriend recently?”

“Straight to the point, aren’t you?” Aelin remarked. “I’ll say it again, I do not have a secret boyfriend. I hooked up with somebody, somebody you don’t know, and that’s all.”

Ansel sighed. “Why do you have to be so secretive? Who else am I supposed to harass?”

Aelin chuckled. “Elide seems a bit moony whenever Lorcan walks in the room. Harass her.” Lorcan worked at the local gym. He was another member of their dysfunctional little family.

“You think? Oh, they would be so cute together.”

“Do you know who else would be cute together?” Aelin asked.

“Who?”

“You and Fenrys.”

Ansel blinked. “That’s... would we really?” Aelin grinned. “I mean, not that I’m interested or anything, but he is pretty handsome. And funny. Very funny. Do you think he likes me?”

Aelin burst into laughter. “What happened to suave Ansel, who could pick up any guy who walked in her bar?”

“Oh, shut it. Tell me straight out, do you think he likes me?”

She thought for a minute. “I really don’t know. I guess I’ll just have to ask him.” Ansel seemed like she was about to protest, so Aelin added, “Don’t worry, I’ll be discreet.”

Ansel smiled as they turned into the bar parking lot. “You’re a good friend.”

“I know.” Ansel laughed.

They got out of the truck and parted ways, Aelin crossing the street.

She walked into the office building and was greeted by Elide, who worked as the receptionist. “Hello, Ms. Galathynius. Is there anything I can do for you?”

“I hate it when you call me Ms. Galathynius.”

Elide smiled. “That’s why I do it. How was your weekend?”

“Boring.” Total lie. “Heads up, Ansel’s planning on questioning you about your crush on Lorcan.”

Elide frowned. “I do not have a crush on him. Did you do this?”

Aelin winced. “I had to direct her attention elsewhere. She was badgering me about something.”

Thankfully, Elide didn’t question her about the “something.”

Aelin went to the elevator. Fenrys and Rowan were already inside, and she remembered to be as calm as possible, despite the way her heart fluttered when she saw Rowan.

“Hey, Aelin. How are you?” asked Fenrys when she stepped inside.

She grinned. “Fine. I’m supposed to ask if you have a crush on Ansel.” So much for being discreet. Ansel would get over it.

Fenrys squinted. “Supposed to? Who wants to know?”

“That’s confidential.”

A smile blossomed on his face. “Does _Ansel_ want to know?”

“I repeat, confidential,” replied Aelin. So far she’d ignored Rowan completely.

Fenrys declared, “Well, maybe I’ll have to ask her out, then.” Rowan chuckled. “What? She’s hot. Well, here’s my stop. Try not to kill each other.” Aelin glared at him, well aware her and Rowan’s feud was public knowledge. Little did they know.

Fenrys worked as an assistant on the fourth floor, so now Aelin and Rowan were alone in the elevator.

The doors shut. Rowan asked, “How was your weekend?”

Aelin flashed a smile. “Well, nothing very interesting happened. It was rather uneventful.”

He smiled back. “I can’t say the same. I had a remarkably exhilarating encounter this weekend.”

“Did you now? And what did this encounter entail?” Aelin couldn’t help but ask. Well, it seemed it wasn’t going to be ignored and forgotten. If it wasn’t for the camera, Aelin would have jumped him right there. How did he manage to tear away her self-control every time she saw him?

“Hmm, it involved a lovely woman. Somewhat aggravating, though.”

“I beg to differ! If anyone’s aggravating, it’s you.”

Rowan just gave that smile again and said, “Look at that; it’s my floor. Have a nice day.”

Aelin glared at him. The elevator doors closed, leaving Aelin alone. It certainly didn’t feel like this was going to be a one-time thing. And it seemed she’d grown to like bickering with him. She hadn’t felt like this since high school, when Dorian Havilliard asked her to prom. Aelin was such a gods-damned mess right now.

-

She spent the next few hours working diligently. It was only at her lunch break that Aelin allowed herself to think of Rowan again, and only because he was in the same room. The whole group had claimed the same lunch break long ago.

They were in the lounge, at their usual seats (Aelin and Rowan as far away from each other as possible). Lysandra, Aedion, and Gavriel were taking with Aelin about going out for drinks this evening.

“We went to the bar on Friday. You lot are alcoholics,” was Gavriel’s input on the matter.

Lysandra frowned. “We are not. We just like alcohol, that’s all.”

Aelin giggled. Aedion sighed. “Maybe he’s right. How did we get such good jobs?” he wondered.

Aelin laughed outright at this. “Who knows? Don’t question it.”

“Being an alcoholic is expensive,” proclaimed Lysandra. “We can take a rain check.”

“Why isn’t alcohol free?” Aelin pondered.

Manon had heard this last remark and said, “Why am I friends with any of you?”

They all cracked up at Manon’s usual bitchiness.

“Because you love us so much,” Aelin crooned.

Manon rolled her eyes.

By the time their short lunch break was over, the whole lot of them had traded dozens of jokes and insults. A usual day.

Soon after, a file showed up on Aelin’s desk that needed to be taken to the tech department. Rowan.

She took the elevator down and walked into Rowan’s office. He was sitting at his desk scanning over a document.

“Today’s report, Whitethorn,” Aelin announced, tossing it on his desk. 

Rowan looked up and offered a sly grin. “Since when is delivering files in your job description?”

He’d caught her there. “Since I needed to stretch my legs.”

“Riiight.” Then his smile faded. He suddenly looked very nervous. “Hey, I was wondering if maybe... I mean... never mind. Forget about it.”

She plopped down in the seat across from him. “Oh no, tell me. Don’t be a chicken.” Aelin was very interested in what he had to say. She had never, in all her years knowing him, seen Rowan look so anxious. She felt rather good, as it seemed she had caused it.

He scowled at her, then said, “I had been wondering if you might want to go to dinner with me.”

Aelin’s eyes widened. “Like a date?” She couldn’t imagine anything else it would be, but it didn’t hurt to make sure.

“That was the idea. Look, I know you don’t... just forget I said anything, okay?”

“Ansel works late tomorrow. Pick me up at 7:00, apartment 3B.” And with that, Aelin stood and strode out of the room, leaving a very surprised Rowan in her wake.

-

By 6:00, Aelin had finished all of her work, and headed over to the bar to wait for Ansel. Elide accompanied her. They sat down with Lorcan, who must have just gotten there.

She hadn’t just been misdirecting when she told Ansel about how Elide was around Lorcan. Moony, yes, but also happier and bolder. And Lorcan seemed... nice. Lorcan was never nice. She was _so_ going to set them up.

Aelin ordered a burger, as did Lorcan. Elide got a salad. “Seriously, El? A salad? At a bar?” was Ansel’s comment when she served them. “I have half a mind to kick you out.”

Aelin and Lorcan laughed, and Elide shot Lorcan an annoyed look. He quickly stopped laughing. Ansel waggled her eyebrows suggestively at Aelin, who cracked up.

“What’s so funny?” Elide demanded.

Aelin put on her most innocent look and said, “Nothing.”

Ten minutes later Aelin said, “Hey, Ansel’s done so we’re going to head out now. You two should stay.”

They both squinted at her. Lorcan gruffly replied, “I’m still eating, so I was going to stay anyways.”

“Me too,” stated Elide.

They gave each other embarrassed glances, then looked away. Ansel grabbed Aelin’s arm and dragged her out towards her truck. “Oh gods, they are so in love! How didn’t I see it sooner? Have you ever seen Lorcan look _shy_?”

Aelin laughed. “Never. Hey, guess what else I made progress with?”

“Hm?” she asked as they climbed in the truck.

“You may or may not be receiving an invitation for a date sometime soon.” Aelin grinned.

“You don’t mean... Fenrys isn’t actually...”

Aelin grinned. “Eyes on the road. Wouldn’t want to get in a car crash before Fenrys can ask you out.”

Ansel squealed. “I love you, Lin.”

“Everybody does.”

Ansel elbowed her. “Now all we need is to do is set up Lys and Aedion, find Manon a girlfriend, and get you somebody.”

Aelin stayed silent.

“Why aren’t you saying anything?” A gasp. “You _do_ have a secret boyfriend!”

“No. I’m just going on a date tomorrow.”

Ansel exclaimed, “Oh, fuck, Aelin. That’s great! Wait, did you plan it tomorrow so I wouldn’t get to see him? Because I know him?”

“I have nothing to say on the matter,” was all Aelin would say.

“That’s not fair. You have to tell me who. At least say if it’s the same guy you hooked up with.”

Aelin sighed. “Just to get you to stop pestering me, yes it is the same guy.”

Ansel, of course, did not stop pestering her. About her date. With Rowan Whitethorn. Aelin was only just processing this. Holy shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned briefly in the first chapter, in this AU, Aedion and Aelin are siblings, not cousins. Just because I felt like it.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day seemed to last forever. Ansel slept in, and Aelin took her own car to the office. Lunch was fun as usual, but she felt preoccupied. She hadn’t seen Rowan once without the others there, and she was honestly desperate for their date. It was rather embarrassing.

At 6:30, half an hour before Rowan was supposed to arrive and only a few minutes before Ansel left for the night shift at the bar, Aelin was freshly showered, hair dried, and picking out something to wear.

“Hey, Ansel. I know you need to leave soon, but red or blue?” she asked, holding up the two options. Aelin was still wearing a towel.

“Red, definitely,” she advised. “The color looks good on you, not to mention that dress is shorter.” Ansel winked.

Aelin rolled her eyes. “Whatever. Thanks, A.” She went back into her room and changed. Then she curled her hair and put on a light amount of makeup. She put on earrings to finish off the look and headed out into the kitchen. Yes, she’d cut it a little close, taking her time. But Aelin didn’t want to have enough time to get nervous. Ansel had left as soon as she helped Aelin pick a dress, and now there were a remaining five minutes to sit and stew.

Rowan has asked her on a date. You don’t ask someone you don’t like to go on a date with you. He _liked_ her. Aelin was happy, but she also wasn’t going to be red and stuttering the whole time. She would play it cool if it was the last thing she did.

Just then, a light knocking sounded on the door. Holy gods. This was really happening.

Aelin stood, took a moment to straighten her velvety dress, then matched over to the door.

Rowan was wearing a suit, a nice one, too, not one of his work suits. He very nearly took her breath away.

He clearly felt the same; his eyes drifted across her face, taking in her appearance, then down. His gaze lingered on her partially exposed cleavage.

“See something you like?” Aelin asked sweetly, an innocent smile on her face.

His stare returned to her eyes. “Maybe I do.” The look of his smirk was purely predatory. It turned Aelin on more than anything.

“Careful, or we might not make it to dinner,” Aelin breathed.

“It’s a shame I haven’t eaten yet, or I might not want to,” was Rowan’s response. Then he offered her his arm. Aelin snorted, but placed her hand on it.

They took the elevator down in silence, but it was a companionable silence, not awkward at all.

In Rowan’s car, he said, “I haven’t heard a single insult from you yet. It’s got to be a new record.”

Aelin rolled her eyes. “Seeing as you’re taking me to dinner, I thought it best not to be impolite. If you have no objections, however, I could always come up with something.”

“I would expect nothing less.”

Aelin chuckled. “Well, I _am_ the queen of insults.

“How true. I’m not sure that’s something to be proud of, though.”

“Oh, it definitely is. It comes in handy as a life skill.”

They talked and laughed the whole ride. Aelin was new to not hating Rowan, and the change had come about very suddenly, but she found she enjoyed his company.

They pulled up outside a small, but nice, restaurant in the middle of the city. Aelin had been here a couple of times before; she liked the homey style and good food.

Rowan escorted her inside, his warm hand on her lower back. Aelin wasn’t pleased when he removed it, but she supposed they had to sit down.

Aelin ordered the chicken and Rowan got tuna with a salad. Aelin sighed, saying, “First Elide, now you. Why do all of my friends like eating a bowl full of leaves?”

“Oh, we’re friends now, are we?” Rowan asked, amusement showing.

Aelin blushed only a little. “Well, whatever we are, I mean it. How exactly is salad appealing unless it’s drenched in ranch dressing?”

“Haven’t you heard of this thing called being healthy?”

“Haven’t you heard of this thing called chocolate?” Aelin responded.

Rowan laughed. “I don’t eat sugar.”

Aelin gasped. “You’re joking!” When he didn’t say anything, Aelin scowled at him. “Why the hell not? Are you ill or something?”

“What’s that supposed to mean? I just don’t like sugar very much.”

Aelin was having trouble wrapping her mind around it. “But... it’s sugar.”

“Why do you look personally offended?” Rowan questioned.

“You. Don’t. Like. Sugar. Sugar is my life. How do you not like it?”

He smiled. “It’s your life? You do realize how ridiculous you sound, right?”

Aelin frowned. Before she could enlighten him on sugar’s necessity to life, their food arrived.

They ate quietly for the first few moments. Aelin was still processing Rowan’s offense against sugar.

“What about a Hershey’s bar?” Aelin finally asked. “Everybody likes those.”

Rowan chuckled. “Not everyone.”

“Snickers?”

“No.”

They went on like this for quite some time. Aelin refused to change the subject before she knew the extent of Rowan’s crimes against humanity.

She finally relented and the conversation went in other directions. Aelin knew that Rowan was smart, but he was wittier than she had given him credit for, and he could be funny, too. She’d never have guessed the man had a sense of humor.

Of course, he also felt the need to belittle her as much as humanly possible. She did exactly the same thing. Years of insults couldn’t be immediately disregarded, after all. It was only natural.

By the time she’d finished her food, Aelin had called Rowan an intrusive bastard, a cheeky son of a bitch, and a callous, good-for-nothing swine. She’d also learned where he grew up, what he did in his free time, and what his favorite pizza toppings were. It was a working progress.

-

Back in his car, Aelin pursued earlier’s topic. “I don’t know if I can let this go, Rowan. This is bad.”

“Tell me this isn’t about the sugar thing again.” When she didn’t, he sighed. “I’ve said it before, you are a very dramatic person.”

“I can’t help but feel put off. Who doesn’t like sugar?”

“You are completely loony.”

“Excuse me? You need to work on your manners.”

He glanced over at her, then looked back at the road. “You didn’t seem to mind my lack of propriety Friday night.”

Aelin refused to let a blush rise to her cheeks.

“Nothing to say to that? No snarky comment?” Rowan annoyingly asked her.

“Can it,” was all Aelin could think to say, her menacing scowl deepening.

Rowan chuckled. “Seems I’m not the only one with manner problems.”

Aelin was not going to be provoked. If he thought it would be this easy, he had another thing coming. Though her normally sharp-witted tongue was having trouble making a good comeback, so she kept her mouth shut. This was due to the fact that Rowan had dragged her thoughts back to Friday night. Damn him. 

Aelin could almost feel his self-satisfied smile, but she refused to spare him a glance.

They pulled up at her apartment building and she got out of his car. “We have work tomorrow,” Aelin said when Rowan got out of the car as well.

“Ansel’s out; surely it wouldn’t be very gentlemanly not to walk you to your door,” replied Rowan.

Aelin rolled her eyes and walked in and to the elevator, Rowan behind her. She half-expected him to make a move when the doors closed, but he just stood there, pleasantly smiling at her. Oh, he knew exactly what he was doing to her. Aelin refused to make the first move.

The doors opened and Aelin stepped out first. She made sure to sway her hips a bit more than usual as she walked. When Aelin got her keys out of her purse and unlocked the door, Rowan still hadn’t done anything other than look charming. Asshole.

“Aren’t you going to kiss me goodnight?” Aelin smiled sweetly. She knew she’d done exactly what he wanted, but she didn’t care if she lost this round. Aelin wanted his mouth.

His smile widened. “Well, if you insist.” Rowan used his finger to tilt her face up to his. His lips met hers, but it was no gentle goodnight kiss. It was full of tongue and teeth and passion. Clearly Rowan had been craving this a bit more than he let on. His hand drifted down to massage Aelin’s breast through her dress. She let out a moan, her fingers running through his hair. Rowan’s other hand trailed down her back then gripped her ass.

After another minute of absolute heaven, Aelin pulled away. “See you tomorrow,” she said, smiling. Then she turned the doorknob, took out her keys, and stepped inside.

“Goodnight, Aelin,” Rowan managed, though she was pleased to see he was panting. She was too.

She gave another smile, this one more of a smirk, and closed the door. Aelin then dropped her purse on the counter and walked into the bathroom. She took off her earrings, washed her face, and brushed her teeth. Then she went to her room. Stripping down to her underwear, she pulled on a large t-shirt and slumped into bed.

It was only just past 9:00, but that didn’t matter. There was no chance Aelin would be getting to sleep anytime soon. She could still feel his hands, his tongue. She’d never felt so invigorated, never felt so needy. All thoughts went out of her head when she saw him, and she couldn’t help but think of him when they were apart. Fuck. Aelin had it bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another one. Hope you liked the date night.


	5. Chapter 5

Aelin dreamed of Rowan’s hands, running through her hair, tracing her curves. His tongue...

Aelin needed to snap the fuck out of it. She had a job, and a life, and she had to get her shit together.

She drove to work. She then greeted Elide, talked with Manon, Gavriel, and Vaughan in the elevator, and worked her way through the stack of papers on her desk. It was when lunch rolled around that things got interesting.

“I heard you scored a hot date, Moonbeam,” purred Aelin. Oh yes, she’d woken up to Ansel blabbing about how Fenrys had walked into the bar, flirted with her, then asked her out on Friday when they were both free.

“As a matter of fact, I did.” This aroused everyone’s attention. Grinning like an idiot, Fenrys explained. A few of the boys wolf-whistled, and Manon just rolled her eyes.

They continued to tease him for a few more minutes until Gavriel said, “Everyone’s invited to our place on Saturday. Aelin, you can tell Ansel.” By “our place” he meant the apartment he shared with Lorcan and Aedion. An evening of talking to each other, insulting each other, and drinking beer.

Everyone accepted, including Aelin. And Rowan.

-

Thursday and Friday passed without incident. Aelin and Ansel got ready to head out on Saturday. They went to the three men’s place often, and neither felt the need to dress up. They both wore jeans, Aelin in a vibrant yellow blouse, Ansel in a plaid green one.

Ansel had informed Aelin of her date the night before. They had badmouthed everyone, laughed about it, and made out. Ansel and Fenrys really did make a good pair.

Aelin noticed Ansel putting on lipstick and said drawled, “Trying to look nice for somebody? I can’t imagine who.”

To her surprise, the woman didn’t blush. “I want to get laid tonight. A woman does what a woman has to do.”

At this Aelin burst into laughter. Despite her comment, though, Aelin put on some lipstick of her own. Rowan would be there. If Ansel noticed, she didn’t comment.

They took Aelin’s car. The whole friend group mostly lived around the same area, and the drive was only ten minutes. Aelin was very anticipated. This would be the first time since their date she would see Rowan outside of work. Laughing, relaxed. She liked him best when he smiled.

They pulled up to the apartment and knocked on the door. Lorcan appeared in the doorway. “You’re early. Aedion and Gavriel are still out getting beer.” Lorcan wasn’t one for greetings.

“Ladies,” came a welcome from the other room. Rowan was sitting at the kitchen island, apparently the only other one to have shown up so far.

“Hello, Rowan.” Aelin kept her face schooled into neutrality.

Ansel said hi as well, then asked if there was any alcohol to tide her over until the others got back.

“This way,” said Lorcan, chuckling.

Aelin was smiling as well. “Bring me back something.”

“Yes ma’am,” was Ansel’s response, complete with a salute.

Rolling her eyes, Aelin walked over to the island and sat on the stool next to Rowan. They were the only ones in the room now.

“How’s your day been?” Aelin asked.

Rowan placed his hand on her knee. “Better, now that you’re here.”

“Oh, please.”

“What? Am I not allowed to compliment the lovely lady sitting next to me?”

Aelin couldn’t help but laugh at his antics. Before she could respond, however, the front door opened. Rowan withdrew his hand and they both leaned farther away from each other.

“Aelin! Rowan! Hello,” called Aedion.

“Hi, Aedion,” said Aelin.

Lysandra, Elide, Fenrys, Vaughan, Manon, and Connall all arrived in the next ten minutes. Aelin moved onto the couch, between Lysandra and Elide, Lorcan on Elide’s other side. This earned the two some suggestive looks. Lysandra even leaned over and made a heart with her hands. This continued until Lorcan looked like he was about to get up.

The kitchen was open to the living room, so Rowan was still at the island. Ansel and Fenrys were on the other stools, their knees touching. They got their fair share of teasing as well. Gods, Aelin could only imagine if they found out about her and Rowan.

As if reading her thoughts, Ansel asked, “Who wants to hear about Aelin’s secret boyfriend?”

“Here we go,” Aelin muttered.

When Lysandra asked for details, Ansel frowned. “All I know is that she came back last weekend wearing her dress from the night before, she went on a date on Tuesday, and she is annoyingly refusing to say anything.”

“Tell us, Aelin,” demanded Aedion. He had always been overprotective.

Aelin put her hands over her face. She couldn’t help but peek through her fingers to find Rowan smirking at her. Of course he was. Bastard. “Shove off.”

Of course, they didn’t. After at least five more minutes of needling, Aelin crossed her arms and said, “I do not have a boyfriend and I am not telling you anything.”

“Leave her be,” commanded Manon. She wasn’t exactly the most sympathetic of the group, but at least she could understand wanting privacy. The others obviously couldn’t.

“Thank you, Manon. Will somebody please change the subject?”

Aedion cleared his throat. “We played this game last night.” Lorcan, Vaughan, and Rowan laughed. Gavriel just sighed. It seemed Vaughan and Rowan had been over the night before. “It’s spin the bottle...”

Before he could continue, Aelin said, “You and the boys played spin the bottle?” Everyone else laughed.

“If you would listen for one minute, Aelin. It’s spin the bottle, but instead of kissing the person, you fight them. First person on the floor loses, everyone else takes bets.”

The women giggled. “And to think you’re grown men. This is really what you do with your free time?” asked Elide.

“I think it sounds like fun,” commented Fenrys.

Aelin smirked. “You just want to see someone beat up Lorcan.”

“I won’t deny that.”

Lorcan scowled. “It wouldn’t matter who I land on, I would win.”

“I beat you last night,” said Rowan. He saw smirking as well. Interesting; Rowan had beat the big gym dude.

“That was a fluke,” was all Lorcan would say.

“Are we really going to play this with the girls?” asked Gavriel.

“Why wouldn’t you?” asked Ansel. The other “girls” were frowning too.

Vaughan leered at them. “Haven’t you heard? It’s not nice to beat up a woman.”

Aelin scowled. “That settles it. We’re in.” The other women nodded their agreement.

“Are you sure?” asked Aedion.

“What, don’t think we can handle it?” retorted Aelin.

“No, I’m more worried about what you’ll do to us.” None of the other men were concerned, though. Connall was sent to fetch the bottle used last night. The others gathered in a circle. Yes, it was a ridiculous, immature, and downright weird game for a bunch of adults to play. But they had always been odd.

When Connall returned, it was decided that Lorcan should spin first. He did, and it landed on Aelin. He death-stared her as the others betted. The women and Aedion (who grew up wrestling with Aelin) betted on her. Then other men were for Lorcan, including Rowan, damn him.

Then the two faced each other as the group backed up. Lorcan threw the first punch. It probably wasn’t the best he could do, thinking she would hurt herself or something, but it wasn’t a light punch either. Aelin’s own hand zipped out, quick as a viper, grabbed his fist, and twisted. This threw him off balance, spinning Lorcan sideways. At the same time, Aelin’s kicked his feet out from under him. Lorcan hit the ground with a thud.

A moment of silence passed, then Manon started cackling.

“I hope I didn’t bruise your manly pride too much, Salvaterre,” said Aelin, batting her eyelashes at him.

Lorcan struggled up, glaring daggers at her. Aelin hadn’t even moved her left hand. Everyone was laughing at this point.

Not saying a word, he walked back to the others, humiliated.

The circle was formed once more, and Aelin landed on Rowan. She was happy with this; she wanted a chance to kick his ass for his arrogance. She was feeling confident.

Money was exchanged, more for Aelin this time. Rowan was smarter than Lorcan, waiting for her to make the first move. Finally, she relented, throwing a punch. He dodged, but barely. She blocked his own punch, then spun into Rowan, grabbed his arm, and tossed him over her shoulder.

“That’s what you get for betting against me.”

Fenrys let out a long whistle. “Hell, did you just judo flip him?”

“Damn straight I did.” Aelin was grinning.

Rowan slowly got to his feet. The glare he sent at her promised enough violence that she didn’t think it was for their friends’ benefit. Aelin giggled.

Rowan spun the bottle, getting Vaghan. Rowan won. Next, Lysandra knocked down Vaughan in seconds, just as Aelin had both times. Lys got Gavriel, who didn’t stand a chance. Then, Elide brought him to the floor with a few swift blows. It continued like this for a while. Anytime a man was paired against a woman, the woman kicked his ass. The game only ended when Aedion begged for mercy.

At this point, the woman were struggling to hold in wicked fits of giggles. “Oh, did we forget to mention signing up for mixed martial arts?” Elide asked innocently. All self-restraint broke and they burst into laughter.

“Somehow that doesn’t surprise me,” muttered Fenrys. At least Gavriel was chuckling good-naturedly.

The men were utterly humiliated, but they finally drank enough to forget about that fact. Fenrys and Ansel disappointed, much to Aelin’s amusement. Elide and Lorcan went outside for some “fresh air.” Aedion and Lysandra were flirting in the corner. Manon declared the romance was sickening her, and dragged Aelin into the hallway to sit and gossip.

“I totally saved your ass earlier,” stated Manon.

Aelin winced and smiled at the same time. “Yeah, thanks for that.”

“You have to tell me about him now.” So much for respecting privacy.

“I don’t think that’s how it works,” said Aelin.

Manon frowned. “I could go and tell them it’s Arobynn Hamel.” The creep who flirts with women long after they try to leave and makes unwanted advances. “I could tell them you’re _in love_ with Arobynn Hamel.”

“What do you want to know?”

“Do I know him?”

Aelin sighed. “Yes.”

“Is he good-looking?” Manon was smirking.

“Definitely.”

“Good in bed?”

“ _Hell_ yes.”

“Is it serious?”

Aelin thought for a moment. “I have no idea.”

Manon smiled. “That’s all.”

Aelin blinked. “Really? You’re not going to ask who it is? I mean, not that I’m complaining.”

She grinned evily. “I have a feeling you would rather me tell everyone it’s Hamel than give me his identity. Anyways, it’s a weekend. Why are you still here?”

Aelin blinked again, then realized she was right. She had gotten Rowan’s phone number long ago when Lysandra needed to ask if she left her right shoe at his apartment. Long story. Anyways, Aelin pulled out her phone to text Rowan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know it got a little weird, but I wanted Aelin to beat somebody up and that was the first thing that came to mind. Apologies.


	6. Chapter 6

Aelin clicked on Rowan’s contact. **want** **to get out of here?** She made sure to keep her phone angled away from Manon, who was smirking next to her.

A moment later, he responded. **I thought you’d never ask.**

**you’re not still pissy about me judo flipping you?**

**I’ve come to terms with the fact I’ll just have to get you back for it.** Aelin blushed at the implications.

“What, is your sweet boyfriend sexting you?” Aelin had almost forgotten Manon was there.

“Shut up.” **we’ll see about that**

**I’ll leave now. You come in a few minutes.**

**alright**

**You sure you remember where I live?**

**yeah, i think so**

Aelin heard Rowan’s voice distantly saying he was off. Not wanting Manon to put it together, she started speaking. “So, you don’t mind if I ditch you?”

“And have you spend the night lusting after some dude? No thanks.”

“You’re one to talk. I can’t even count the number of times I’ve gone to gay bars as your wingwoman.”

“That was only a few times and I am grateful, but I still get to tease you. It’s my job. Shouldn’t you be leaving now?”

“So anxious to lose my delightful presence?” Manon rolled her eyes. “Yes, I’m off now.”

They walked into the living room to find Rowan already gone and Vaughan on his way out. Good, that would be a little less suspicious if several people were leaving. Aedion and Lysandra had rejoined the group. Manon said, “Aelin’s headed out to her secret boyfriend’s place, so looks like I’m stuck with you losers.” Yes, Manon was very genteel.

Everyone tried to get her to spill, but Aelin just said, “See you Monday.” Then she flipped them off as she walked out the door.

The drive was short, but Aelin was jittery, desperate to get her hands on Rowan. And she had unintentionally memorized his address.

She walked up the stairs to the second floor quickly. Aelin lacked the patience for an elevator ride right now.

Upon reaching the landing, she caught sight of Rowan leaning against the wall next to his open door. “You certainly got here quickly. So eager to-”

Aelin cut him off with a hungry kiss. His lips began to move against hers and he grabbed her, pulling her into his apartment. Rowan kicked the door closed, then pinned her to it. He used one hand to lock the door and the other to unzip her jeans. She grinded against his hand, bucking her hips forward.

Rowan pulled down her jeans, waited for Aelin to step out of them, then picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. Aelin shrieked as he carried her to his bedroom.

“That’s what you get for judo flipping me.” The damned bastard was chuckling.

He tossed her on the bed, then swiftly unclothed himself. Rowan looked up to find Aelin had done the same, and was now lying seductively on his bed. She let her legs spread.

Rowan, panting now, climbed on top of her. She moaned as his hips pressed against hers. Neither one of them could get enough of the other. Both of their hands were roving accross the other’s body. Aelin’s tongue parted his lips.

Her hand drifted down to caress him, and Rowan groaned. He let Aelin push him off of her then move down to take him in her mouth. Rowan moaned Aelin’s name. Yes, she could get used to this.

-

Light was streaming through the curtained window. Aelin awoke to find Rowan’s arm around her. She was pressed into his side, fitting like a glove.

Aelin gently slid out of his grasp, then put on his shirt from the night before. It was so large, she nearly drowned in it.

Then she walked out to the kitchen. If he was going to carry her around like a sack of meat, she would feel no qualms about raiding his fridge.

Rowan walked out ten minutes later in another pair of sweatpants to find Aelin dressed in is t-shirt, devouring a bowl of cereal. “Make yourself at home, why don’t you,” he said sarcastically.

“Thank you, I will,” replied Aelin. “Though I’m rather disappointed to find all this health junk. You need to buy some Fruit Loops.”

Rowan smirked. “Planning on eating breakfast here often?”

Aelin blushed. “Just in case.”

Rowan poured himself a bowl of the “health junk.” “Well, I wouldn’t mind if you did.”

Aelin blinked, then smiled.

“Did you ladies really sign up for mixed martial arts?” he asked.

Aelin laughed. “Yes. Lys and I had been taking it for a while, and we convinced the others to join. And I still can’t believe you bet against me!”

“How was I supposed to know you’re a fucking ninja?”

Aelin laughed again, louder this time. “I like that almost as much as fire-breathing bitch-queen.”

“That was meant to be an insult when I came up with it.”

“That makes it even better.”

Aelin hadn’t felt so happy in a long while. They finished breakfast, then Aelin said she should leave.

“Why?”

“What do you mean why?” Aelin asked.

“You should stay. It’s still the weekend.”

Aelin’s heart raced. “And if I were to stay, what would we be doing?”

Rowan’s sultry smile was answer enough.

-

Aelin pulled up at her apartment just past six o’clock. She had totally lost track of time, though she didn’t regret it. Rowan had spent the better part of the afternoon coaxing noises from her she didn’t even know she could make.

Upon entering, Aelin found Ansel at the table eating Chinese takeout. “I wasn’t sure you were coming back,” she said with a raised brow. “I got extra in case you did.” Ansel gestured to the other container of Chinese.

Aelin replied, “Thanks. I need to change first.” She was still wearing last night’s outfit. Again. This was becoming a habit.

When Aelin came back out in a t-shirt and yoga pants and sat at the table, Ansel just looked at her. Stared, like she was seeing deep into her soul.

“Okay, you’re going to have to stop that. It’s freaky,” Aelin stated.

Ansel sighed. “I’m working on my tell-me-all-of-your-secrets stare. Ugh, just fess up, will you?”

Aelin tried not to laugh. “No. Stop prying.”

“I know I blab a lot, but if I swear not to tell a soul, will you at least answer, like, some minor questions? I have nothing else to do with my life.”

Ansel looked so pathetic that Aelin hesitated. “If you won’t tell anyone, you may _ask_ some things. I might not answer, though.”

Ansel immediately brightened. “Great. Okay, I’m assuming his name is a no. Mm, do you _like_ like him?”

Aelin could only imagine if Ansel went and told the others, including Rowan, that she liked the dude. _That_ would be humiliating. Ansel wouldn’t break her word, though. “Yes,” she answered firmly, surprising herself. She realized she did like Rowan a lot, though.

Ansel smiled. “Interesting. I can only assume he works at the office because of your secrecy, not to mention hooking up with him at an office party. Do _I_ know him?”

Most everyone from the office went to the bar; this wasn’t a revealing question. “Probably.” Okay, definitely, but whatever.

“Is he good in bed?”

“Gods, Manon asked the same question. You perverts. Yes, he is very good in bed.” Aelin was tiring of the interrogation and also started to get nervous she might reveal something. “I’m done with the probing now. Want to watch Grease?” The two of them lived for old movies. They had seen Grease about a dozen times already. She knew the offer would be enough to get Ansel off her back.

“Sure. I’m not done with you, though.”

Aelin rolled her eyes. Then they spent the evening watching movies and gossiping about their friends. Luckily, Ansel seemed to have dropped the subject of the secret boyfriend for the night.

Yes, it could be troublesome to deal with her friends’ inclination to snoop, but she and Rowan would tell them if it got serious. Was it heading in that direction? At first Aelin had thought the attraction was purely sexual, but then they talked and laughed he made her heart flutter and Aelin wasn’t so sure anymore. The only question was whether Rowan felt the same about her.

Out of pure desperation, Aelin pulled out her phone. **help im bored**

If Rowan was the type to use emojis, he surely would have sent an eye roll. He wasn’t though, and he annoyingly wouldn’t stop using correct grammar and punctuation. Prick. Only a minute after Aelin texted him, Rowan replied, **What’s Ansel doing? Is she still at Fenrys’?**

**she’s currently laying on my lap sound asleep. not before finishing the fried rice though**

**Poor thing.** Aelin could feel the sarcasm oozing out of that text. **What do you want me to do about it?**

**be entertaining. tell a joke or something. im lonely**

**You’re a very needy person.**

**i am not**

**You certainly were today.** Aelin blushed at that.

**tell me rowan whitethorn is not sending me dirty texts! i should block you or something**

**Needy _and_ overdramatic. No surprise there.**

**you need to work on your flattery skills**

**Fine, then, Your Majesty. You are the most genteel, sensitive, kind, and respectful person I have ever met. Please accept my sincerest apologies.** Aelin snorted at this.

***sigh* you could at least _try_ to say something accurate like awesome or fascinating or something. we all know im not nice**

**How true.**

**stop bullying me. ask me on a date**

**Is that an order?**

**yes**

**Would you like to go on a date with me?**

**hmm... i’ll have to think about it**

**Why do I even bother?**

**because im irresistible**

**I’m going to sleep now. Work tomorrow. You should too.**

**night**

**Goodnight.**

Rowan was right; she should get some sleep. Even if she wanted to text him all night.

“Ansel, up.” Aelin poked her on the forehead. “I can’t get up with you snoring on my lap.”

Ansel was nearly impossible to rouse. Aelin settled the matter by shoving her off onto the floor, which earned her a severe scolding.

In bed, Aelin couldn’t stop thinking about Rowan. It got to the point where she couldn’t help but shove her hand under the waistband of her yoga pants, getting off with the help of the thought of his capable fingers.

Great. Now Aelin was just praying she wasn’t going to start blushing and batting her eyelashes at him. She wondered if he was thinking about her as he touched himself. Probably not. He was probably asleep, untroubled by thoughts of her.

Rowan Whitethorn was distracting Aelin from... well... everything. Maybe if she tried thinking about when they hated each other. Or when she judo flipped him. Yes, think of beating him up.

How was Aelin going to handle work tomorrow, being able to see him but not touch him? Rowan Whitethorn. Damn him.


	7. Chapter 7

The next week was torture for Aelin. Unable to get her hands on Rowan, she had to settle for passing glances in the hallways and lingering touches in the elevator. Lunchtimes she ignored him as she usually did. It was only at the end of the workday on Friday that Rowan entered her office.

“Did you need something, Mr. Whitethorn?” asked Aelin coolly.

He grinned. “I needed to know if you’re busy.”

“I’ll have to check my schedule.”

Rowan rolled his eyes. “Come to my place when you’re finished.” Then he walked - no, strutted - out the door.

Aelin could hardly complete her work quickly enough. After she did, she texted Ansel. **im not coming home tonight**

**why am i not surprised?** Ansel answered quickly.

**shut up**

Aelin then gathered her belongings and headed to her car.

She pulled up at the now-familiar building and walked up the stairs to Rowan’s door. It was unlocked. Rowan was sitting at the table eating a plate of spaghetti.

“Couldn’t wait for me?” Aelin pouted.

He grinned. “I was hungry.”

Rolling her eyes, Aelin served herself a plate and sat. She liked the familiarity she felt when she was here, when she sat down with Rowan.

She’d barely taken a bite when a phone rang. Rowan’s.

“It’s Fenrys,” he said when he looked at it. “Hello?”

A voice sounded on the other side, to which Rowan responded, “Why?” And then, “That’s really weird, man.” And finally, “Maybe some other time. I’m finishing up on paperwork right now.” He looked close to laughter.

Aelin’s brow was raised. “What was that about?”

A smirk. “I was invited over to figure out who your secret boyfriend is.”

Aelin blinked. “You’re joking, right?” When he didn’t say anything, Aelin shouted, “I’m going to kill them! I’m going to fucking kill them all!” Rowan chuckled. “Do you seriously find this amusing?” she yelled.

“Calm down. And don’t kill them, they’ll want to know how you found out.”

“Call him back.”

Rowan frowned. “Why?”

“Tell them you finished your paperwork and you want to join.”

“Again, why?”

“I want to know who they think I’m screwing. You’re my man on the inside.”

Rowan just looked at her. “Um, no.”

“Why not?”

“That’s ridiculous.” When she just glowered at him, he added, “Also, I’m eating.”

“Good thing you’re almost done then.”

“I’m not going to go join their ludicracy when I could be doing other things. Preferably things involving you naked.” When Aelin crossed her arms and frowned at him, Rowan sighed. “I’m not getting out of this, am I?”

“Nope.”

He reluctantly picked up his phone. “Turns out I had less paperwork than I thought and I have nothing better to do. Yeah. Okay, see you in a few minutes.”

Rowan scowled at Aelin. “You owe me. And what exactly are you going to be doing while I’m gone?”

She smiled. “Do you have Netflix?”

-

Halfway through Dirty Dancing, Aelin’s phone rung. It was Lysandra. Was she involved too? Most certainly; in fact, she had probably started this whole let’s-stalk-Aelin idea.

“What?” Aelin made her voice as breathy as possible.

“Sorry to bother you. I was just wondering what you’re up to.” Checking her alibi. Thorough. She had to give them credit for that.

“I’m very busy. What do you want?” Aelin snapped in her most impatient, I-need-to-get-back-to-sex voice.

“Oh, nothing. I’ll let you get back to it.” There was a laugh in the background and someone shushed them. How inconspicuous.

“Whatever.” Aelin hung up. Then she pressed play on the TV, a smirk on her face.

-

An hour later, Rowan came back. He found Aelin, asleep on his couch, with a bowl of popcorn next to her.

He moved the popcorn, switched off the TV, and sat next to her. Aelin woke up to Rowan stroking her hair. _Not a bad way to start the day._ Then she realized it was late evening. Aelin yawned, stretching onto his lap.

“Don’t you want to hear the juicy details?” asked Rowan.

This woke her up. “What did they say about me?”

He laughed. “Oh gods, Lysandra should work in the FBI. There were lists and-”

“Lists?”

“Of every employee of the office. It was narrowed down to male employees, then only those at the party.”

Aelin scowled. “When I get my hands on her... Who else was there?”

“Aedion, Gavriel, and Elide weren’t notified for fear of ratting us out. Ansel was working. Vaughan had to be at the office for the new security update. Lorcan and Manon both declined with similar statements about how bat-shit crazy we are. It was just Connall, Fenrys, Lys, and me. We were all told not to tell you, but I didn’t _promise_ anything.”

“And I’m assuming it was Lysandra’s idea?” Aelin was furious at this point.

“Yes. It was kind of fun, though.”

“I _know_ you did not just say that.”

Rowan chuckled. “Oh, please, you would have initiated the thing if it was anyone else.”

“It wasn’t, though, and I need revenge.”

“I can only pray I’m not there when that happens. And she crossed us men off the list since we were all there while you got your alibi checked.”

Aelin laughed. “Yes, I was brilliant, wasn’t I?”

“Mmhm, you sounded like you were called in the middle of screwing somebody.”

Aelin beamed. “That’s what I was going for. Now that you’re here, though, I’ve been waiting all week for you to fuck me.” she blatantly declared.

Rowan’s breath hitched. Aelin sat up, then moved on top of him, straddling him. His hands settled on her hips.

“Thank you for being my man on the inside,” Aelin whispered, then dragged her tongue up his neck. Rowan groaned.

“Maybe I should do you favors more often,” Rowan got out as she pulled her own shirt off. His hands drifted up to massage Aelin’s breasts through her lace bra.

Aelin spent the rest of the night thoroughly thanking Rowan. Oh, how she loved the weekends.

-

Aelin slept in the next morning. She awoke to find herself alone in Rowan’s bed.

Not bothering to put on clothes, not even another one of Rowan’s shirts, Aelin walked into the kitchen. Rowan was making pancakes.

He turned, taking in Aelin’s naked appearance. Rowan’s eyes darkened with lust. Totally ignoring his roving gaze, Aelin walked to the counter and leaned against it. “I didn’t know you could cook,” she said.

Unable to tear his eyes away from her body, Rowan kept staring as he answered, “I’d hardly call making pancakes cooking.”

“It’s more than I can do,” Aelin replied. Smirking, she added, “Careful, they seem to be burning.”

Rowan finally turned back to the food, stacking them on a plate. The muscles of his back were tense. Quite possibly he was restraining himself from spinning back around and touching her. Aelin loved the effect she had on him.

Finally he managed, “Tell me you’re not going to eat like that.”

Aelin said, “Why shouldn’t I?” She was enjoying this, especially when he turned back around to reveal a slight bulge in his pants.

“Fuck, Aelin, you can’t... I’m not going to make it through breakfast with you looking like that.”

Laughing evily, Aelin complied, running back to get a shirt out of his dresser. She then walked back to the table, which had two plates on it.

Every time she was here, Aelin felt happy and carefree. Before she knew what she was doing, Aelin blurted, “I like you.”

Rowan looked at her, raising an eyebrow. Aelin blushed furiously. “I mean, I didn’t quite intend to say that, but I do. Like you, I mean. Just saying.” Wow. Very smooth.

Rowan was grinning now. “I like you too.” Aelin had expected some mocking comment, but despite the teasing look, his voice was sincere. Her blush deepened.

Rowan had the nerve not to seem embarrassed. Bastard. He said, “What are your plans for Christmas? Still attending the Single Losers Christmas party?”

Ah yes, Christmas. They were at the beginning of December, nearing a holiday from work. And the Single Losers party was a tradition started long ago, when Fenrys had no one to celebrate with and demanded Aedion, Gavriel, and Lorcan throw a party in his honor. They had the nicest place; everything happened there. It had now evolved into a small get-together with the friends and their dates (so most of them weren’t even single, but whatever). It had been quite a few Christmases since Aelin had had a boyfriend serious enough to spend the holiday with, so she was a regular. About half of them went to their parents’ houses for the holidays, but the others didn’t.

“Yes, I am. You?” Rowan usually went to the party as well.

“I’m going.” He seemed like he wanted to say something else, but hesitated.

“What?” Aelin asked.

Rowan quickly said, “Nothing. More syrup?” She knew she wasn’t getting anything out of the damned bastard. Yet, at least.

The rest of the morning passed, and of course ended up in his bedroom. Aelin didn’t know how, but the sex just kept getting better and better. She left in the afternoon, having plans at her own apartment with Ansel and Lysandra.

Aelin left Rowan with a searing kiss, her insides burning. She would never get used to the heat she felt around him, nor did she ever want to. Aelin lived for it, craved it like she craved his tongue in her mouth.

Eventually she detached herself and drove home. Lysandra was already there - early to see Aelin come home at three in the afternoon. After the possible boyfriend lists that she wasn’t supposed to know about, it was hard enough not to strangle her friend. Lysandra was on thin ice.

“Have a nice night?” she purred. Ansel laughed.

Glaring, Aelin said, “Very. How was your night?” _Yes, what were you doing, Lys? Not stalking your friend, I hope._

“I got together with the twins and Rowan.” Technically true. Bitch.

Aelin made sure to inquire about Lysandra and Aedion’s flirtations or Ansel and Fenrys’ budding romance every time they got too nosy and that seemed to do the trick. The conversation mostly revolved around Elide and Lorcan, a new movie on Hulu, and a new Kung Fu move Ansel had learned.

Lysandra left a while later. Aelin set her phone on the counter along with her purse and keys.

She went to the bathroom. Washing her hands, Aelin heard her phone beep. Ansel called, “I’ll check it for you!” Nosy. Probably hoping it was from her lover. Wait a minute; if it _was_ from Rowan...

Aelin dried her hands quickly and bolted out of the bathroom. To find Ansel gaping at Aelin’s phone. Shit.


	8. Chapter 8

Ansel looked like she was about to have a nervous breakdown. “OHMYGODSAREYOUFUCKINGROWAN?!?!”

Aelin grabbed her phone from Ansel. The message read, **Would you like to go out to dinner tomorrow?**

Ignoring Ansel’s screetching, she replied, **sure. im free anytime after six**

That would give her almost a full day to convince Ansel to keep her mouth shut. Easier said than done. **you might as well pick me up at my door. Ansel found out**

**Shit.** was his response.

**yeah i have to deal with that now**

**Have fun.**

**thanks for the support, jerk**

Aelin then set down her phone and looked at Ansel with a calmness she didn’t even know she possessed. “Yes,” she said simply.

Ansel’s mouth dropped open even farther. “But. You. Hate. Him. And what about your secret lover boy?” When Aelin didn’t reply to this, Ansel yelled, “WHAT?!?! ARE YOU _DATING_ ROWAN?!?! IS _HE_ -”

Aelin just said, “Chill.”

“CHILL? HOW DO I CHILL RIGHT NOW?”

“You could start by stopping with the screaming.”

Ansel glowered at Aelin. “I think I know I know exactly how this is going to go. You’re going to do everything in your power to silence me. Begging, blackmailing, whatever it takes. So I have a proposal for you.” To Aelin’s questioning look she added, “I will not tell a soul about this if you tell me everything. I want the details.”

Aelin sighed. Of course she did. There really was no way to get out of this. “Sit.”

They sat on the couch. Ansel was still staring at Aelin like she had grown a third eye. “How the hell did this happen?”

Aelin explained the hookup, the morning after, and the ride home. The flirting at work, the date. Meeting at his place after hanging out with everybody. Going there after work yesterday, sending him to spy on Lys and the twins, and then this morning’s awkward “I like you.” It was surprisingly nice to get it all off her chest.

By the time she finished, Ansel appeared to have entered a state of shock. “But. Wait. Oh my gods. You. What. Oh my gods.”

Aelin suppressed her sigh this time. “Ansel... I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, truly, I am. But I really like him.”

Ansel sobered. “You like him,” she whispered. Having seemed to have finally wrapped her mind around it, she squealed. “Aw, you guys are so cute together! This is fate. I am involved now and you can do nothing to get rid of me.” Great. This would be fun.

-

Ansel insisted on preparing Aelin for her date the next day. As fussy as she was, she knew how to pick an outfit. Aelin was dressed in a deep green, velvety, flowing dress. It showed a fair amount in the front and back. A light layer of makeup was applied, including a cherry-red lipstick. Aelin’s hair was done up in a simple but pretty style, flowing around and then down her back.

It was six on the dot when there was a knock on door. Before Aelin could do anything, Ansel ran over and opened it. “Rowan, what a lovely surprise. Come in.”

“Ansel, butt out.” Aelin pitied the man on the end of Ansel’s prying.”

Rowan smiled, then stepped inside. “Hello, ladies.” He was wearing a nice suit, not the same one as last time, though. Aelin was pleasantly surprised to find he had more than one. Rowan raised an eyebrow at Ansel.

Ansel smirked. “We made a deal. Silence for information.”

Rowan grinned. “Any interesting details?”

“Well, from what I hear, you’re rather good in bed.” Okay, maybe she had mentioned that to Ansel at one point.

Aelin’s face reddened. “Gods help me,” she muttered, glancing upwards.

Rowan’s grin widened. “Is that so?”

“We should be off,” declared Aelin, avoiding Ansel’s triumphant stare and Rowan’s self-satisfied gaze. She walked forward, grabbed Rowan’s arm, and dragged him towards the door.

“Now hold on a minute,” said Rowan. “Don’t you want to say goodbye to Ansel?” He had an innocent expression on his face. She was going to murder him. Both of them.

“You two are so cute together,” Ansel said. Rowan blushed too at this. _Serves him right for not walking out the door when he had the chance._ “I can’t believe this didn’t happen sooner. You’re so in love.” Ansel lived to stir the pot.

Rowan placed a hand on Aelin’s lower back and guided her to the door before she could pummel Ansel. He couldn’t stop her from flipping Ansel off, though.

Once the door was locked and they were a safe distance away, Aelin burst into laughter. Rowan gave her an incredulous look before chuckling. “This is what I have to live with, Ro.”

He smiled at his new nickname. The stood waiting for the elevator. “I’m glad to hear about my prowess in the bedroom, at least.”

Aelin stopped laughing. “Shut up.”

“I wonder what else you told Ansel about me.”

“Shut up,” she repeated, “before I kick your ass.”

The elevator opened and they stepped in. Rowan’s hand was still on her back. The doors closed and Rowan raked his gaze over her, lingering on the especially exposed areas. “You look beautiful, Aelin.”

She couldn’t prevent the color from rising to her cheeks, and after it had finally faded, too. “And you look very handsome.” Before either one of them could lose their self-control, the elevator opened with a ding.

In his car, Rowan asked, “Ansel won’t tell anyone, will she?”

“You know her. She talks, but she keeps her word.”

“Good. Not that... I mean...” Rowan stopped talking.

Aelin was very curious about what he was dancing around. Was this what he’d been avoiding yesterday? “Tell me,” she demanded.

“You’re going to the Christmas party.” Not a question.

“Yes...”

Rowan furrowed his brow. “Would you like to go to the party with me?”

Aelin blinked. “What, like together? As dates?”

Rowan sighed. Before he could make some comment about how she should just forgot it, Aelin said, “Rowan Whitethorn, are you proposing that we tell the others that we’re involved?”

“Maybe wait until the party, but yeah, I thought maybe we could.” He glanced over at her then quickly back at the road, avoiding her gaze.

Aelin smiled. “I’d like that.”

“Really?”

Aelin laughed. “What happened to your arrogance, Rowan? Of course we can tell them.”

Rowan chuckled. “You’re a bad influence on me.”

“I try. We don’t tell them until then, by the way. I need at least a few more weeks of peace.”

“Or as much peace as one being constantly pestered about their mysterious paramour can get,” Rowan added.

Aelin rolled her eyes. “Whatever you want to call it, yes, you’re right. Hopefully they’ll lose interest soon.”

“Doubtful. They’re like piranahs.”

“How true. We’re not much better, though,” Aelin responded.

They pulled up at a restaurant. It wasn’t the same one as last time, though it was still very nice. Rowan had good taste.

Upon entering, they began walking towards a table. Before they made it, something caught Aelin’s eye. Glancing over, she saw it wasn’t a something. It was Elide and Lorcan.

“Rowan!” Aelin whisper-yelled. Without waiting for a response, she grabbed his arm and dragged him back through the door, attracting a few odd looks.

Rowan was looking very confused. “What’s happening?”

Aelin didn’t say a thing until she got him out of sight of the windows. “Look at that table, the one near the kitchens.” She was still whispering, though totally unnecessarily.

Rowan finally caught sight of their two friends. “Oh. Well, that was unexpected. What are the chances?”

Aelin scowled. “I don’t give a shit what the chances are. Why didn’t Elide tell me she was going on a date?”

“You didn’t tell her about your date,” he pointed out.

“Oh, yeah. Well, let’s go to McDonald’s, then.”

Rowan choked, actually choked. “Tell me you did not just say that.”

“It’s good!”

“It’s disgusting, not to mention about as unhealthy as it gets.”

Aelin sighed. “Live a little, Whitethorn. Or just get a salad or something. Come on.” She pulled him to his car.

Muttering obscenities about the chances of an early death, Rowan reluctantly got in the car.

“Just so you know, I am not kissing you if you have chicken nuggets on your breath.”

Aelin gasped. “Not McDonald’s, then!”

Laughing, Rowan suggested a small restaurant a few blocks away. They drove in silence, Aelin mourning the lost opportunity of French fries.

They resumed their banter after ordering. Aelin got a large French-style sandwich. They moved to the topic of Elide and Lorcan, and how serious it was.

“If Elide didn’t tell me, it’s definitely a big deal,” was Aelin’s input.

“I agree, if only because they’re perfect together.”

Aelin mock-gasped. “Since when were you such a romantic?”

“Since your poisonous influence has spread, apparently. You’ve destroyed me.”

Aelin fluttered her eyelashes. “I’ve got quite the skills when it comes to men, don’t I?”

Rolling his eyes, Rowan said, “If you say so.” The nonchalant tone didn’t match his pick ears, though. Score.

The rest of dinner morphed into an insult match. Nice insults, though, if those were even a thing. Aelin loved fighting with Rowan.

Due to having work tomorrow, she didn’t drink too much wine. Why couldn’t it always be the weekend? When Aelin voiced her thoughts, Rowan rolled his eyes. They did that a lot in each other’s presence.

Dinner was soon over, and they walked back to his car. Once inside, Aelin leaned over the emergency brake and planted her lips on Rowan’s. She grabbed the lapels of his suit and pulled him closer.

Rowan pulled his face away long enough to chuckle and say, “Well isn’t someone-”

Before he could comment on her desperation, Aelin yanked him back to her lips. Her tongue parted his lips and she definitely felt him shudder. Rowan nipped at her lower lip, earning a reprimand that turned into a moan as his hand grasped one of her breasts through the fabric. His other hand ran through Aelin’s hair.

They didn’t separate until Aelin’s elbow hit the horn, scaring them both half to death. Once they recovered from the fright, they both burst out laughing. “Very suave, Aelin.”

“Shut up.” Aelin was so clumsy around Rowan. She thought back to when she woke up in his bed and ran into the door on the way out. Yes, quite suave indeed.

Rowan drove Aelin back to her apartment. “You know, next time I should drive. I get tired of having to look at you every ride,” Aelin declared, earning her yet another eye roll. She was probably setting a record.

He walked her to the elevator, in which they made out again. There really never was too much. It was quite an effort to detach when the doors opened. Aelin’s arms were looped around Rowan’s neck, and he laughed when she sighed disappointedly as he removed his hands from her body. “You’ll have plenty more chances to get your way with me,” he whispered in Aelin’s ear.

Aelin’s breathing was ragged, but she whispered right back, “Don’t doubt that.” Then she turned and walked towards her door, Rowan following.

Aelin unlocked the door, then gave Rowan a quick kiss. “Goodnight.” She opened the door and entered to find Ansel sitting on the couch. Surprise, surprise.

Aelin dropped down on the couch next to her, grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bowl on her lap. Ansel took in her lack of lipstick, ruffled dress, and messy hair, and smirked. “A successful night, I’m assuming?”

Aelin grinned. “I’d say so.” Their little agreement hadn’t stated she needed to tell Ansel about things that happened after the initial conversation, but it still felt good to gossip. She mentioned seeing Elide with Lorcan, to which Ansel squealed, then spilled the details of the hot make out session.

Ansel beamed. “I know I already said it, but you two are so cute together. Why did it take so long to happen?” Aelin did not respond to this.

That’s when Aelin realized she forgot to tell Ansel about the conversation in the car. “We’re going to the Christmas party. Together.”

After another round of shrieking, gods help them all, Ansel asked, “So are you just going to show up holding hands or something?”

Aelin blinked. “Um, I guess so. At least not everyone will be there.” A lot of their friends went to visit their families during Christmas. “We’ll only have to deal with a few annoying idiots, not the whole group.”

Snorting, Ansel said, “You have such a high opinion of our dear friends.”

“We’re all losers and we all know it. Let’s not deny it.” Ansel snorted at this too.

Aelin chatted for a few more minutes, then got ready for bed and went to her room. Once there, she layed down and pondered her situation.

She and Rowan were getting serious. They were going to tell people. Aelin couldn’t bring herself to feel any anxiety at all, just excitement. Now she just had to pray to the gods that no one passed out from shock - or that nothing else could go wrong first...


	9. Chapter 9

All of the next week passed without any problems. Aelin prided herself on being responsible, especially in the workplace, causing her not to summon Rowan to her office and lock the door. Damned responsibility.

It was now officially one week from Christmas. Work was out until after the holiday. This was Aelin’s favorite time of the year. Now some of the office gang was gathering at the bar at the end of Friday to celebrate this exciting fact. Lots of other employees had had the same idea, and Ansel was very busy. Lorcan was also excluded (that’s what he gets for working at a gym). Elide, Gavriel, and Manon were working late. Lysandra and Aedion had gone to get drinks and failed to return. Shocker.

Vaughan had just gone to the bathroom, and at this moment, Fenrys and Connall, the bastards, made an announcement. “Rowan,” said Fen, “we have a surprise for you.”

Connall continued, “You haven’t been in a relationship for, like, years.” Aelin, the only other person at the table right now, snickered at this. That is, until she tried to figure out where this was going.

Fenrys spoke again. “And so, we have arranged a date for you.”

Rowan, quite understandably, looked utterly shocked and quite a bit horrified. “Um, no.”

Connall winced. “Now, hear us out. Of course you’re angry. But. She’s hot.”

“Very hot,” added Fenrys.

Rowan scowled. “I don’t need your help getting a girlfriend, thank you. Stay out of my love life.”

“But dude,” Fenrys pleaded. “She’s a family friend, and she’s totally looking forward to her date with my lovely coworker. That’s you, by the way.”

Rowan didn’t even bother looking sorry. “I am not going on an arranged date. I can’t fathom why you would tell this woman I’m just going on a date with her. Did you seriously expect me to agree to this?”

“Okay, see,” Fenrys was pleading now. “You totally owe me-”

“For what?” Rowan intervened.

Ignoring him, Fenrys continued. “And she would be really upset if I didn’t pull through. You know, she’s not going to be in town for long. You could just put up with one date, maybe screw her, and you’ll never have to see her again.” Men. Aelin needed new friends.

Rowan sighed. He was pointedly not looking in her direction. “I suppose I feel a little bad now, but I am not going on a date with her.” Aelin could tell from his tone he didn’t feel bad at all.

Connall scowled. “Dude, what, do you have a secret girl or something?”

Rowan almost imperceptibly stiffened and didn’t answer the question. Aelin had frozen as well. Connall’s glare deepened. “Yeah, right. Don’t pretend you’re getting laid just because you don’t want to go on this date. Doesn’t work on me.”

Connall’s stupidity relieved Aelin (he wasn’t the brightest), but she lost all relaxation when she glanced over at Fenrys. He was staring at her as Connall continued to pressure Rowan into agreeing to the date.

Aelin raised her eyebrows in a _What?_ gesture.

Fenrys just stared, until a smirk began to spread across his face. Hell no.

At the sign of Aelin’s panic, his grin grew. Fuck. She gave a slight shake of the head and prayed Fenrys had more compassion than Vaughan would in this situation. Or Lorcan. Or Lysandra. Yes, she _definitely_ needed new friends.

Just as Aelin started thanking the gods for Fenrys’ kindness when he looked away and seemed to drop that revelation, he said, “I seem to recall winning a bet last week, Rowan. Your payment was, if I recall correctly, one favor of my choice.”

Rowan froze once again. Aelin tried not to sigh. “What the hell did you bet on?” asked Aelin in her most amused, but also I-totally-don’t-really-care voice. Fenrys seemed to have figured out what was going on with them, but Connall probably wouldn’t connect the question to anything important.

Rowan did sigh. “I don’t remember. We make so many bets.” Idiot men.

Connall sneered. “It looks like you have to go on the date. And be pleasant; she doesn’t deserve to be scowled at all night just because you’re grumpy.” Aelin, despite herself, snorted at this.

Rowan casually glanced at her and she gave a small shrug. He still hesitated. “I will go on the damned date if I really must, but are you sure you don’t want to spare me? Please, dudes?” Okay, maybe Aelin should be annoyed or jealous or whatever it is normal people feel in situations like this, but she could only bring herself to find it hilarious. She couldn’t help the chuckle that slipped out of her as Rowan continued begging.

Rowan turned and glared at Aelin, then put his gaze back on the twins. “What’s her name?” he asked the boys.

“Remelle.”

And that is how Rowan got roped into a date that was not with his sort-of girlfriend. Aelin laughed again.

-

“So,” said Fenrys, who insisted on walking Aelin to her apartment hours later. Neither were in any state to drive, she and Fen lived near each other, and Rowan didn’t want to risk being spotted with her on the way out. “You’re fucking Whitethorn,” he stated.

Aelin snorted. “Yep.”

Fenrys grinned at her. “I have a few questions. Like how long? And _why_?”

Aelin giggled. She’d certainly had a lot to drink. “We’re dating. Well sort of. I mean, we’ve gone on dates. And we’re in like. Like in love except it’s like, not love.”

Fenrys chuckled. “You’ve both seemed happier recently. Although we all knew you had some secret lover.”

Aelin giggled again. Beer really did wonders for her. “You’re not nice, though. You didn’t have to make him go on that date when you found out.”

Fenrys seemed quite a bit more sober than her. “I couldn’t help myself. Payback for not telling me.”

Aelin rolled her eyes, almost getting disoriented enough at this to run into the nearby streetlight. Fenrys grabbed her before she could bash her nose in.

“Did you get me all drunk so I’d spill the beans?” Aelin asked.

Fenrys chuckled. “Darling, you got drunk all by yourself.”

Aelin sighed. “Yeah, I guess so.”

Fenrys smiled fondly at her.

-

Fenrys had dropped Aelin off at her apartment and headed to his own. The rest of the walk hadn’t consisted of much questioning, which surprised Aelin at first, but when she thought about it, Fenrys always had his motives.

She was now sitting at the counter the next morning, battling the effects of last night’s drinks; namely, a migraine.

Her phone rang. Aelin picked it up to see Rowan’s name on the caller ID.

“Yeah?” she answered quietly. Ansel was still asleep.

“I wanted to ask you if you’re sure you’re okay with the date. I didn’t have a chance to talk about it last night.”

Just hearing Rowan’s voice made her happy. She didn’t care if the subject of their conversation was some “very hot” woman he was going to have dinner with.

“I’ll admit, it’s pretty weird. If she’s just going to be here for a little bit, though, it’s fine if you get roped into it.”

She could almost feel Rowan’s scowl through the phone. “Um, no, not fine. Not anywhere close to fine.”

Laughing quietly, Aelin said, “You have to admit it’s kind of funny.” When Rowan did not seemed inclined to admit anything of the sort, Aelin continued. “And you had that coming. Who the hell bets favors? You out of cash?” He didn’t respond to this either. “Oh, Fenrys figured it out, by the way. We are damned awful at keeping secrets.”

Rowan sighed. “I can’t argue with that. What did he say?”

“Well, I was rather drunk at the time, but I seem to recall he wasn’t totally horrified or whatever. I doubt he’ll tell. There were surprisingly few questions.”

“Fenrys will be the death of us, I can assure you of that. So, anyways, from Connall I have gleaned that Remelle is hot, sexy, and totally cool. He’s probably exaggerating, but either way, you needn’t feel jealous.”

Aelin laughed. “I wasn’t planning on it. I trust you. If you do cheat on me, though, I’ll kill you.”

Rowan snorted. “I believe it. I won’t, though. Well, technically, is the date in itself cheating?”

“Gods, who cares? Don’t kiss the lady, come back and fuck me. As simple as that.”

Rowan chuckled. “Your wish is my command, Majesty.”

“Dweeb,” Aelin muttered.

They planned to meet tomorrow after Rowan’s date. He was to be polite, leave, and come back to his apartment where Aelin would be waiting. He called her overprotective for wanting to check on him immediately afterwards, to which Aelin just replied he had better WiFi.

Soon after hanging up, Ansel came out of her bedroom. “Calling your lover boy?”

Aelin glanced at the ceiling. “Lord save me. Yes, that was Rowan. I suppose I should fill you in.”

Ansel said after a moment, “Um, I think that’s your queue to say something, not just stand there looking mopey. Oh no, he didn’t dump you, did he?”

A snort from Aelin. “People don’t dump me, A. I’m too irresistible.” She sighed. “Rowan is going on a date.”

“Um, what, with someone else? Wait, but you two were so good together! The slimy bastard. Didn’t he realize you were supposed to be exclusive?”

“We’ve never actually discussed that. No, he’s going on a date the twins set up for him.” Aelin recounted the evening. Ansel was laughing so hard she could barely breathe by the end of it.

“Aw, honey, he’s a gentleman. You don’t need to be worried about him cheating on you.”

“What happened to slimy bastard? And I’m not worried, by the way. I laughed too when this happened. It’s just kind of weird. And Fenrys is lucky I was stone-cold drunk last night or I would have pummeled him.”

Ansel giggled. “I want to high-five him. This is great.”

“Whatever.”

Aelin had been so confident at first, but even though she didn’t feel any more doubtful, she still felt... nervous? No, jealous. Aelin was actually starting to feel jealous of some lady Rowan was probably wasn’t even going to like that much. Hopefully.

At least this Remelle woman sounded nice. Nothing could go wrong there...

-

Aelin sat on Rowan’s couch. It was the next day, about time for Rowan to get back. She was partway through a bag of chips when the door opened.

She turned her head to see Rowan in the doorway. But he wasn’t alone. There was a very pretty woman standing next to him, clutching his arm and giving him a seductive smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the feedback I’ve been getting! Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger (not really sorry though).


	10. Chapter 10

All of the thoughts went out of Aelin’s head except for one: Rowan was cheating on her. No, they hadn’t specifically said they were exclusive, but Rowan seemed to agree when they discussed his date earlier.

But hold on a minute. Rowan knew she would be here. Is that really something he could forgot? Did he really bring a woman back to the apartment his girlfriend’s in? _Rowan isn’t that much of an idiot,_ she thought.

But why else would he have her - Remelle, she could only assume - clinging to him like that? She was dressed in the shortest dress Aelin had seen in a long while, and her breasts were largely exposed.

All of this raced through Aelin’s brain within a matter of seconds. This was when she saw Rowan turn to her and his expression morph into one not of panic, but relief. _Why is Rowan relieved to get caught with some other lady?_

Aelin was thoroughly confused at this point. The most she could muster was a raised eyebrow.

Rowan said, “Aelin! I thought you were coming in tomorrow. Sorry, Remelle, I should spend some time with her. I only see her a few times each year.” Aelin had no idea what to say to this, so she kept her mouth shut, eyeing the hand Remelle had on Rowan.

Remelle frowned. “And who is she?” As if Aelin couldn’t hear them.

“This is my cousin. Aelin, meet Remelle.” His eyes widened and he mouthed _help_.

Aelin summoned a smirk and said, “Rowan dear, catch yourself a girlfriend?” Her voice came out sharper than she had intended.

Rowan quickly said, “No! I mean, Remelle is only here for a little while. She’s heading out now.” He said this with a pointed glare at Remelle.

Remelle scowled. Before she could say anything, Aelin offered in her sweetest voice, “Remelle, you should stay for a little while.” Rowan glowered at her.

Luckily for his sake, the woman shook her head in distaste and walked out without saying goodbye.

“Nice lady,” Aelin commented. “Why, exactly, did you bring her here?”

Rowan sighed and closed the door, taking a seat on the couch beside Aelin, who still hadn’t risen. “I did not _bring_ her here. That woman is a menace. She was trying to seduce me throughout the whole dinner. When I refused, several times, her offer to go back to her place, she insisted on walking me home. I said no but she told me she was staying right next door, which I doubt. Anyways, I figured the easiest option was finding my “cousin” here.”

Aelin smirked. “And what if your cousin was running late?”

“Then I would have had to shove that woman out the door. She doesn’t seem to know what no means.”

A laugh from Aelin turned Rowan’s worn out expression into a scowl. “Is this funny?”

Another laugh. “A little bit, yeah. I kind of wish I had been running late just so I could see you shove her.”

Despite his attempts to remain angry, Rowan laughed too. “You’re a menace too. And how the hell did she become a family friend of the Moonbeams?”

“Gods only know. And you are such a wimp if you couldn’t just say “Go away Remelle.””

“You have no idea how hard it is to deal with her. She was making eyes at me the whole time and what could I say? How do you tell someone you’re not interested when you’re on a date with them?”

Aelin couldn’t stop laughing. “Poor baby, all the women love him.”

Rowan responded, “I wouldn’t call that love, I’d call it issues.”

Aelin giggled. “Can you blame her for not expecting a refusal? She’s very beautiful.”

“You did not just say that. Anyways, looks aside, surely someone’s turned her down before.”

“No one’s turned me down before,” said Aelin with a simpering smile.

Rowan rolled his eyes. “Somehow I doubt that.”

Aelin gasped. “Excuse me! I’m desirable. And don’t deny that. You’re the one who couldn’t keep it in his pants.”

Rowan rolled his eyes yet again. He didn’t reply to that, though. “I need to brush my teeth.” He got up and stalked away, giving Aelin a view of the back of his neck, which had reddened. Ha.

When Rowan came out minutes later, Aelin was standing. She walked over and pushed him against the nearest wall. “I’ve been waiting all week to do this. I need to start staying over on the weekdays.”

Rowan chuckled, but that didn’t entirely hide the catch in his breath.

One of Aelin’s hands traced its way down his chest and grabbed his belt. He hadn’t bothered dressing up for Remelle, only wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Probably in rebellion of Fenrys’ damned favor.

Aelin unlatched his belt and pulled it off. She unzipped his jeans. Rowan’s breathing was ragged.

Rowan grabbed Aelin’s arms before she could go any further. He spun around and pressed her against the wall where he had been.

Aelin gasped as he pressed his body against hers. Her back arched and her breasts dug into Rowan’s chest. She ground her hips against his. Rowan returned the pressure with equal fervor.

Aelin managed to say, “I think I can forgive you for being a pushover.”

Rowan’s hand roved over her body. “If you spent the evening with that creature, you wouldn’t blame me. Maybe for your insistence to be as rude as possible, I shouldn’t give you what you want.” His hand brushed the apex of her thighs to make his point.

Aelin couldn’t think of anything better to say other than, “Or maybe you should,” as heat pooled inside her.

“What’s the magic word?” Rowan whispered, his lips brushing her ear.

“Prick,” Aelin got out.

Rowan chuckled. “Not quite.” He nibbled her earlobe, drawing a gasp, and his fingers once again traveled south. This time they pressed against where she needed them, dragging a guttural groan out of Aelin.

“You’re an asshole,” Aelin breathed as his hand retreated. Another chuckle.

Rowan wasn’t giving in. He got so close, but every time, his hand stopped when she needed the pressure. She tried to grind against his hand, but he slid it back up. Across her navel, her breasts, her neck. But not where she needed it.

“Please,” Aelin moaned, too far gone to care about her pride anymore.

She could feel Rowan smile against her neck. Then he slid a hand under the waistband on her pants.

Rowan’s fingers worked their magic, reducing Aelin to a trembling mess. She couldn’t even get out coherent words. Rowan’s weight pressing her against the wall was the only thing holding her up as she writhed at his touch.

He slipped a finger inside of her, and then another. In, out, in, out. Aelin shook as she climaxed, held throughout by Rowan. He pulled his fingers out, causing Aelin to hiss.

Rowan murmured against her ear, “Not so smooth now, are you.” She couldn’t bring herself to protest as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to his bedroom.

-

The group gathered at Aedion, Gavriel, and Lorcan’s the next evening.

After a morning with Rowan, Aelin had informed Ansel of the Remelle situation, to which she had laughed her head off. Aelin couldn’t help but join in. She had also mentioned Fenrys’ knowledge of the affair.

The two had driven over in Ansel’s truck, and were now at the door. It was opened to reveal Rowan. He didn’t even live there; perhaps he had just been closest to the door. Whatever the case, Ansel leaned over and whispered “pushover” in his ear as soon as she saw him. Aelin giggled, and then giggled some more as Rowan directed a glare at her.

He muttered something about “immature schoolgirls” and moved aside to let them in.

Most of the others were already gathered on the various seats. Aelin chose a different sofa than last time, and kicked her feet onto Lysandra’s lap.

“So,” Lysandra drawled, “How’s Mystery Man?”

Everyone turned towards them. “Piranhas,” Aelin muttered, not for the first time.

“Who is it, Aelin?” asked Aedion, perched on a stool. She just glowered. “Is it serious?” he demanded.

“Suppose so,” muttered Aelin.

“What, really?” exclaimed Lysandra. “You should bring him to the Christmas party!”

Aelin scowled. “I am.”

“What, no fair!” shouted Elide. “I’m going to my parents’ for Christmas.”

Aelin smirked. “I know.”

Lysandra narrowed her eyes. “Ansel, darling, why do you look so amused? I thought you were going home for Christmas too.” To damned observant.

Ansel grinned. “I know who it is.”

“Ansel,” Aelin growled.

“What? I didn’t say who.” At least she wasn’t making obvious glances at Rowan, who Aelin was trying not to look at.

Everyone was outraged. _Geez,_ Aelin thought. _Immature schoolgirls is right._

Ansel chuckled. “I promised not to tell. Fenrys didn’t, though.” Everyone turned their attention to him.

“Hey,” said Fenrys. “I’m not dumb enough to face the fire-breathing bitch-queen’s wrath. I’m keeping my mouth shut.”

“Don’t worry, Elide. I’ll text you when I find out who it is,” Lysandra promised.

“You have to tell me,” said Connall, looking at Fenrys. The twins were also going to their parents’ for the holiday.

Vaughan and Gavriel were also told they would be informed. Because they couldn’t wait another week to find out the latest gossip. Aelin sighed.

“Lorcan, you’ll be here, right?” asked Manon. The two got along because they were very similar people.

“Oh, um,” started Lorcan. “I’m going to Elide’s parents’ with her.”

This caught everyone’s attention. Lysandra, the drama queen of the bunch (actually, they were all drama queens), shouted, “Fuck you two for not telling me! This surely isn’t last minute!”

“This is why we didn’t say anything earlier,” said Elide, sighing. “You people are the nosiest humans in existence. I pity Aelin when you all find out who she’s fucking.”

“Hypocrite!” It was Aelin’s turn to yell. “You’ve been just as nosy as the rest of them. At least I don’t pretend I’m not a busybody.”

Rowan snorted. “You have something to say, Whitethorn?” Aelin growled with a menacing glare.

He smirked. “Nothing.”

Fenrys and Ansel chuckled, aware the two were more than just a couple of people who didn’t get along. The others chuckled as well, used to their arguments.

Aelin didn’t feel like adding fuel to the flames, so she just grunted at Rowan and turned away.

Everyone went around sharing their plans. Aelin, Aedion, Lysandra, Rowan, and Manon would be at the party. Only three people would be finding out about Aelin and Rowan’s relationship, but Aedion and Lysandra were the worst of the bunch, so better to deal with that fallout first. Manon would probably just laugh at them.

The others would all be updated when Lys found out. Aelin called them all a few choice names for the need to know the situation. Even Lorcan. Why the hell Lorcan Salvaterre cared enough, Aelin didn’t know, but he lost all respect from her.

The night ended, and Ansel covered for Aelin by suggesting they go home as Rowan and Fenrys did. Aelin hopped in Rowan’s car as Ansel and Fenrys took her truck back to the women’s apartment. They were now officially dating.

Fenrys and Ansel kept making kissy-faces at the two. “Jackasses,” Rowan muttered as he flipped them off.

Aelin just said, “Look who’s talking. You two better not do it on the couch by the way. I sit on that.”

Ansel and Fenrys reddened at that, letting Aelin and Rowan drive off laughing. “Gods, I was serious though. And the table. I eat there.” Aelin started praying those two kept it in the bedroom.

Rowan chuckled. “Stop worrying. If they sully your furniture, there’s nothing you can do about it.”

“Not helpful,” Aelin said, scowling. “Ew. There are images in my find. Gods spare me.”

Rowan laughed at her. And off they drove.


	11. Chapter 11

Rowan and Aelin were in a very intimate position when his phone rang. “Ignore it,” said Aelin, panting.

“If I ignore it it’ll keep ringing.”

“So what? Keep going.”

Rowan chuckled. “Needy.” He detached himself and reached for his phone, leaving Aelin wanting. She scowled.

“Hello?” Rowan actually answered, probably just to get on Aelin’s nerves.

“Bullshit!” Aelin whisper-yelled. “Who the hell is more important than my orgasm?”

Rowan shushed her and listened for a moment. Aelin swore revenge for that disregard alone. “Hold on a minute,” he finally said.

Rowan covered the mouthpiece with a hand and said, “I hope you don’t make me, but I thought you might kill me if I said no. Do I have to go watch Lys interrogate every single person on her list about where they’ll be for the holidays?”

So she was using the information about Aelin bringing the mystery man to the party to her advantage. “Snake can’t wait five days? And hell no, we’re in the middle of something.”

Rowan grinned. “Sorry, Lys, I’m busy. Update me on the suspects when you’re finished, though.”

When he hung up, Aelin said, “She really is determened to figure this out before we tell her, isn’t she? I honestly can’t be bothered to care right now, Ro. I can’t believe you left me hanging to answer the damn phone. Just fuck me already.”

Rowan complied.

-

The next morning Ansel called. “Hey, Lin, Fenrys and I just had a great idea.”

A muffled voice in the background seemed to contradict this statement.

“Hush!” Ansel reprimanded. “Anyways, we were thinking you and Rowan should come over tonight and watch a movie with us.”

“Um, no,” said Aelin.

“What? Why not.”

Aelin sighed. “Because I’d rather be in Rowan’s bed.”

“Geez, Aelin. The sex can’t be _that_ good. It’ll be fun. Like a double date. Please.”

Aelin frowned. “As long as it’s not some stupid movie.”

Ansel squealed. “Yay. Don’t you need to ask Rowan, though?”

“I’ll deal with him.”

Ansel snorted. “Goodbye, Aelin. See you at seven?”

“Sure. Bye.”

Rowan said from the doorway of the bedroom, appearing to have just risen, “What was that about?”

Aelin scooted over to give him more room next to her on his couch where she was eating a piece of toast. “We’re going to my place for a movie date with A and Fen.”

Rowan scowled. “No, we’re not.”

“We are. That’s final.”

He sighed. “Whatever.”

“I have you wrapped around my finger, don’t I,” Aelin couldn’t help but coo with a smirk on her face. “I expected more of an argument.”

This drew another scowl. “I know when to pick my battles. Besides, how bad can it be?”

-

Aelin unlocked her door and stepped inside, Rowan behind her.

Fenrys glanced up from where he sat at the table. “I can’t believe you let her talk you into it so easily. You know this is just an excuse to make fun of you.”

Aelin smiled. “Yeah, but we’re bored.”

“We are?” asked Rowan.

“Yes,” Aelin replied with a bat of her eyelashes. “I tire of your company.” He rolled his eyes.

Fenrys’ eyes went wide as he noticed them holding hands. “I know you two are a thing, but it’s going to take some getting used to.”

“Don’t worry, Fen,” Aelin said. “This isn’t going to stop us from getting into a fistfight.”

Ansel snorted as she entered the room. “Thirty seconds and we’re already talking fistfights. Should I be worried?”

Rowan answered, “Definitely. What movie are we watching?”

Fenrys groaned. “I tried to stop her, I swear. It’s some soppy romance.”

Aelin laughed. “Of course it is. I wouldn’t expect anything else from Ansel.”

“Hey,” said Fenrys. “We got a call from Lysandra. Which got me thinking, weren’t you at her first FBI whatever, Rowan?”

Rowan frowned. “Yes, Aelin told me to get off my ass and go double-spy for her. And in the middle of dinner, too.”

“Oh, please,” Aelin cut in. “You were almost done. Don’t whine so much. And I wanted to know what the hell that creep was saying about me.”

Ansel chuckled. “Ah, yes. Fenrys updated me on the first meeting. I’m surprised you didn’t have Rowan trudge out again last night. The lists are narrowing, I hear. Interrogations are happening.”

“We were busy,” Aelin said unashamedly. Ansel and Fenrys both snorted.

“Gross,” said Fenrys.

“Prude,” Aelin responded. “I want to know who’s left on those lists. How many.”

Rowan rolled his eyes. “You sound like this is a matter of national security. I’ve been crossed off the list. What does it matter?”

Ansel giggled. “It matters because Lysandra is like the smartest person we have ever met and you are so getting busted. It doesn’t matter whether or not you’re on the list. She will take drastic measures as the days run out, I assure you of that.”

“Gods, please not a stakeout. I can’t handle her sometimes,” Aelin muttered.

Fenrys smirked. “Ten bucks says Lys won’t catch them. It’s only four days now.”

“Twenty,” countered Ansel. “And she is totally gonna figure it out. She was born to be in the government or something, I tell you.”

“Why am I so worried that you’re right?” asked Aelin. “My brain is dying. Movie time.”

They sat on the couch, the men on either side of Aelin and Ansel. It felt rather odd, the four of them watching a movie, even though they were all friends.

Fenrys started snoring about five minutes in. Aelin honestly wasn’t doing much better.

“You two are impossible.” Ansel poked Aelin and Fenrys in their rib cages. “At least Rowan is paying attention.”

Roused by Ansel’s violent jab, Aelin said, “Yeah, I don’t think so. It seems like he’s just mastered the art of sleeping with his eyes open.” She snapped her fingers in front of Rowan’s face.

“Hmm? You say something?”

Aelin giggled as Ansel sighed. “You lot have no taste.”

“That’s it,” declared Fenrys. “This movie is shit. We’re watching Silence of the Lambs.”

“Yay!” squealed Aelin. “I love that movie.”

Ansel sighed again. “If it keeps you awake, what the hell.”

The channel was changed and Aelin scooted over and cuddled up next to Rowan. “This is terribly scary,” she whispered in his ear. “I need you to protect me.”

He rolled his eyes. “It’s just a girl jogging,” he whispered back.

Aelin punched his shoulder. “Take a hint, dude.” She grabbed his arm and slung it over her shoulder. His hand slid under the blanket and squeezed her ass.

“Ew,” said Fenrys, glancing over. “Didn’t need to see that.”

“See what?” Aelin asked.

“His hand went under the blanket and I don’t want to think about where it went.”

Ansel laughed.

A snort came out of Aelin. “Grow up, Moonbeam. Everybody’s fully clothed. What more can you ask for?”

Rowan sighed. “This was a great idea.”

Ansel spoke up. “That better not be sarcasm I detect, Whitethorn.”

“Definitely not,” he replied.

“Shut up so I can watch the movie,” Aelin ordered. She really just wanted them to look away so Rowan’s hand could continue its journey.

The only noise was coming from the television. Ansel and Fenrys had stopped looking at Aelin and Rowan. His hand slipped over her thigh then up to her front. He plucked at her blouse, then his hand went under it.

Aelin was sure Rowan knew she would kill him if he made her moan in front of the others, so he only caressed her skin. His hand teased the areas around her breasts, but he stayed clear. Why couldn’t Ansel and Fenrys just get out for a few hours?

Aelin glanced over at the other two, then scooted closer to Rowan. She whispered in his ear, “I wish we could leave without them noticing.”

Rowan chuckled as quietly as he could. “I’m sure they feel the same, dear.”

Aelin rolled her eyes at this. “Why do I feel like a teenager all over again?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Did you frequently pray your friends would leave so you could hook up with somebody as a teenager?”

“Only sometimes.” She smirked at him. “You can kiss me, you know.”

“Um, no. Not with them-”

Aelin pressed her lips to Rowan’s neck, then whispered onto his skin, “What are they going to do, stare at us? Throw things? Kiss me.”

Apparently Rowan was too full of lust to argue any further. He tilted her head up with a finger and kissed her soundly. Aelin barely suppressed a moan as Rowan’s tongue parted her lips.

They were quiet and they didn’t move much, but Ansel must have looked over because she shouted, “Horny delinquents!” Fenrys chuckled.

Aelin igorned her and kept running her hands through Rowan’s hair as she kissed him. He wisely decided not to face her wrath for being a wimp and do the same. Ansel just muttered something and turned her attention back to the TV.

Everything went quiet and they kept making out. Silence of the Lambs didn’t play music in the background, unlike most or all other movies. Aelin didn’t remember exactly, but she’d read it somewhere. She couldn’t be bothered to care, though, as she nibbled on Rowan’s lower lip.

That is, until a piercing scream sounded and Rowan jolted backwards, muttering obscenities.

Aelin cackled. “Something the matter, Ro?”

Ansel joined in the laughter. “That’s what you get for snogging in the middle of a horror film.”

“Snogging?” Fenrys asked. “Where are you from?”

Aelin snorted. Rowan was still recovering from the shock. _Wuss,_ she thought. She could only bring herself to find him cute for it, however.

Aelin settled onto Rowan’s chest and actually payed attention for the rest of the movie. He kept his hands on her body, and teasingly stroked her throughout. Aelin had a feeling he wasn’t nearly as focused as her on watching the movie. Despite his suductive touches, she stubbornly refused to give in.

The movie ended and the four of them stood. “Well,” drawled Fenrys. “I assume you won’t be staying, Aelin darling.” Not even close to a question.

She smiled prettily at him and said, “And I assume you won’t be leaving, Fenrys dear.”

He grinned and said, “If you won’t be here, I see no reason not to.” Ansel punched him in the arm, but she was smiling. “You know, if you stay over at Whitethorn’s so often, you might as well just move in.”

The smile melted off of Ansel’s face. “Not happening. You are not being taken from me, Lin.” Her attention strayed to Rowan. “Don’t even think about it. I will throttle you.”

A strangled noise came out of Rowan’s mouth and Aelin and Fenrys burst into laughter. “Thanks for that happy note to end the evening, A,” Aelin commented.

Rowan still looked a little frightened, and for good reason: Ansel didn’t make threats lightly. Despite this, he managed to say, “I’ll keep that in mind.” Aelin and Fen just laughed harder.

“Oh, shut up,” said Rowan. Ansel looked inclined to agree.

Aelin just smirked, looped her arm through Rowan’s, and blew the others a kiss. “Night, kiddos. Keep it in the bedroom!” she called as she dragged Rowan through the doorway.

She shut the door to muttering and scowls. Rowan chuckled at her as they walked down the hall. “You have a way with people.”

“Once we get back the apartment I’m going to have my way with you.”

He smirked. “You really are horny, aren’t you?”

They entered the elevator. “Not any more than you are,” Aelin responded.

The drive back was silent. Neither could make conversation while lusting after the other. Aelin marveled at how they spent so much time fucking each other, and yet they never could get enough. It was like the honeymoon phase, except they hadn’t gotten married yet.

Yet. Aelin hadn’t realized how casually she thought about starting a life with Rowan. Yet implied it would happen. Would Aelin truly marry him one day?

She was rescued from her thoughts when they pulled up at his building. They walked far too quickly to look casual, and all but ran up the stairs.

Upon entering, Rowan slammed the door closed at the same time Aelin threw her purse at the counter. Then they turned to each other, desperate to deepen their kisses, desperate to get all clothing out of the way.

They were already naked before they moved a single foot in any direction. Aelin expected the bedroom or the couch, or even the wall, but Rowan turned her around and bent her over the counter.

Aelin moaned as her skin came in contact with the smooth surface, pressing against her breasts. Rowan traced a finger down her spine. “You’re so beautiful.”

“I don’t give a shit how beautiful I am. I need you in me.”

The bastard chuckled. “I love how much you crave me.” He ran his finger down her back again.

Aelin shivered. “Please, Ro.” After begging him a couple days ago, she had stopped attempting to salvage her dignity.

She could hear the smile in his voice as he said, “I rather like it when you have nice manners. It’s a pleasant change from your usual sass.”

Aelin whimpered as he lined himself up with her entrance. Rowan gripped her hips hard enough to bruise, but Aelin couldn’t care less about that. Not as he plunged into her.

Aelin couldn’t keep herself from screaming as Rowan slammed his hips into her backside time and time again.

This was better than enduring Ansel and Fenrys’ teasing, that was for certain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m thinking about doing part of the next chapter from Lysandra’s POV. Thoughts?


	12. Chapter 12

**Lysandra’s POV**

Lysandra was not giving up. There was no way Aelin was going to reveal her boyfriend before Lys caught them, that she would make certain of. Aelin was smart, very smart. But Lysandra was smarter.

Their office building was not a particularly large one. Not that it wasn’t still many, many people, but she would take all the help she could get.

The bar wouldn’t have fit everybody; they must have only invited certain departments or something; Lysandra couldn’t remember. Not that it mattered; Lys had the guest list.

The bar was rather sizable. It had been reserved for the night, and dozens of people had attended. Only half were men (thank the Gods Aelin wasn’t bi) and these men were then narrowed down.

Aedion had been crossed off the list of course, being Aelin’s brother. The twins and Rowan were with Lys when Aelin got her alibi checked, so there was no way it could be them. Snooping had found one employee on vacation during a time she knew Aelin was at the mystery man’s place.

Lysandra was methodical and believed in exhausting all possibilities, but she was getting desperate. She decided to eliminate the men in a known relationship. She doubted Aelin would carry on with a cheater, and she certainly wouldn’t bring him to a party as her date.

Elide was the receptionist; despite her sweet nature, she knew all the gossip. Lys had coerced her into coming over last night, the only person to show up to her gathering. They had used Elide’s pool of knowledge to eliminate Chaol, Aelin’s ex who was now dating someone named Yrene; Nox, dating some girl whose name they didn’t know; and Ress, newly engaged.

The list being significantly smaller than when it was first made, Lysandra then called all the remaining men and questined them while Elide tried to muffle her giggling in the background.

Laying in bed the next morning, Lysandra thought of those conversations.

“Hello Tern, it’s Lysandra from security. It’s been so long since we’ve talked, and I was just wondering what plans you have for the holidays.”

A dozen phone calls later, Lysandra was stumped. Why? Because every single one of them was going to their parents’.

Yes, they might have lied. But if that was the case, she couldn’t trust a single conversation. She had gone over every possibility with Elide and they had agreed: it was time for a stakeout.

-

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Elide asked, sitting next to Lysandra in the latter’s car in Aelin’s parking lot the night after yesterday’s meeting.

Lys rolled her eyes. “Of course it is. We agree we need to find out who it is. So close to the party - and to you leaving for your parents’ place with Lorcan - lists just aren’t going to cut it anymore. I honestly wish I’d done this sooner. And if you’re going to have doubts, walk home and I’ll do it myself.”

“No, no, I’ll stay.” When Lysandra grinned at Elide, El elaborated, “Just to keep matters in control if you insist on doing it even if I leave.”

“If you say so.” Lys knew Elide just had to find out almost as much as she did, and her paltry excuses weren’t cutting it.

“Um. What now? Do you even know?”

Lysandra giggled. “I work in security. Of course I know.”

“Does the security department usually involve themselves in stakeouts?”

“Well, no, but... It can’t be too hard to figure it out. We just sit. And watch. And wait.”

Elide frowned. “I have to pee.”

A sigh from Lysandra. “There’s a gas station down the street if it’s an emergency. Otherwise, suck it up.”

“If Aelin’s car isn’t here, why are we expecting her boyfriend to show up?”

“She might have a change of clothes or whatever, but even so, Aelin can’t stay there forever. She might come back, whether it’s to stay or pick something up or whatever. If the dude isn’t with her, we’ll follow her when she leaves again.”

“Do you do that in the security department too?” asked Elide with a smirk. Who knew sweet El was even capable of smirking?

“Shut up. Job or no, I am a pro. I watch true crime.”

Elide giggled. “You’re so weird.”

“What, it’s good. And let’s be honest, we’ve been waiting for ten minutes and we’re both bored out of our minds. Let’s try to figure out the situation.”

Before Elide could ask what she was talking about, Lys pulled out her phone and pressed Ansel’s contact. She put the phone on speaker so Elide could hear as it rung.

“Hi Lys. What’s up?”

“Hey Ansel. I’ve been watching reality TV for three hours and I need a good gossip. I’m assuming you won’t tell me about MM?”

“MM?”

“Mystery Man. My new moniker for him.”

“Oh. No, certainly not. I will say, though, that Fenrys just left and last night Aelin and MM came to watch a movie with us.”

Elide gasped and Lys elbowed her. “Is that so? How was it?”

Ansel laughed. “If was fine for the most part. They made out for, like, ten straight minutes though. Either they wanted to annoy me or they’re the horniest couple I’ve met. Or maybe both.”

Lysandra frowned. “I can’t believe I wasn’t there. You and Fen really watched a movie with them?” Before Ansel could reply, Lys continued. “She’s at his place now, I’m guessing?”

“Where else?” Ansel sounded exasperated. “I don’t see her on weekends. I might not even see her until after Christmas now. I’m not much better, though. I’ve spent the last few days with Fenrys.”

Trying to steer the conversation back on track, Lysandra said, “She’ll be there for a while, I’m guessing?”

“I have no clue. Actually, wait, I think she’s coming sometime tonight to get her laptop. She wants to get some work done and she forgot it.” Interesting. “I hope you’re not considering a stakeout,” Ansel teasingly said. “We were worrying about that last night. Oh, wait, I hope I didn’t just give you any ideas.”

Lysandra laughed. “I not desperate enough for a stakeout just yet. Gods, that would be so boring.” Elide covered her mouth, probably to avoid laughing.

The two good-naturedly chatted for a few more minutes before hanging up.

“So,” said Lys. “Aelin’s coming tonight. We are very lucky people.”

“Yes we are. Shit, I really have to go to the bathroom. I’ll be right back.”

Lysandra dug out some dollar bills and handed them to Elide. “Get some snacks while you’re at it. I’m starving. I feel so stupid for forgetting food. That’s the number one rule of having a stakeout.”

-

One hour later, Lysandra was just nearing the bottom of a Cheetos bag when a familiar car pulled into the parking lot.

“Duck,” Lys whispered to Elide.

Elide complied, and then asked, “Why are we whispering?”

“It’s cooler. Okay, I don’t see anyone else in the car. It’s hard to tell because it’s so dark, but yeah, just Aelin. So we wait until she drives off and then we follow.”

“I feel like this is illegal,” commented Elide.

“It might be.”

“That’s not very reassuring.”

Lysandra smiled wickedly. “I haven’t felt so exhilarated in years. We need to do this more often.”

Elide giggled at this. “I feel like some sort of private detective.”

Just then, Aelin emerged from the staircase. Lysandra waited until she had driven a fair distance before pulling out after her. The dark was advantageous in that Aelin wouldn’t see them well.

They soon pulled up at a different parking lot. There was something about this place that Lysandra recognized, but in the dark it was impossible to tell.

“Is it just me, or is this place familiar?” Elide wondered.

“You’ve just voiced my own thoughts. Maybe we’ll realize what it is when it’s light.”

“Um, are we going to be here that long?”

“We can’t just follow her in.”

“Why not?”

Lysandra frowned. “I want to see that smirk wiped off her face when she thinks she’s won but realizes we already knew. That requires more patience than barging in there. Anyways, we’ve lost her, and we can’t very well knock on every door.”

“Why not?”

“Stop asking questions. We just can’t.”

A sigh from Elide. “Pass me the gummy bears.”

-

They stayed up all night. Telling stories, pinching each other, whatever it took. Lysandra even ran down to another gas station and grabbed some coffees.

Lysandra was telling a particularly ghastly story about Lorcan, and Elide was gasping about her boyfriend’s uncouth behavior, when Lysandra spotted a figure out of the corner of her eye.

People had been walking by all morning (dawn had just passed), so Lys wasn’t expecting it to be anyone important. But what she saw had her dropping her jaw. “Holy. Fucking. Gods.”

“What?” Elide turned and gasped. “Ohmigosh ohmigosh ohmigosh-”

Lysandra clapped a hand over Elide’s mouth. “Hush. They’ll hear.”

She pulled out her cell phone and snapped a picture. Of Aelin with her tongue jammed down Rowan Whitethorn’s throat and his hand on her ass. Holy hell. Another picture as they broke apart, where both faces were clearly visible.

Elide appeared to be trying not to scream. “But. I can’t. They hate each other!”

“Apparently not anymore,” was Lysandra’s dry reply.

Rowan reached for Aelin’s arm and walked with her to his own car. Maybe out to one of the cafes Aelin liked to frequent.

Lys and Elide had been very lucky that Aelin had gone home last night, and now that she and MM - _Rowan_ \- were going out somewhere now. And that they had decide to make out right in the line of Lysandra’s phone camera. Yes, they had been very lucky indeed.

“Now what?” asked Elide, seeming to have calmed down.

“Now we swear everyone to secrecy and tell them, just to spite those two-faced worms. Rowan went to my first meeting, you know. A spy, no doubt.”

“We tell everybody?”

Lysandra thought for a minute. “Well, Ansel and Fenrys already know, not to mention they might tattle. I suppose I’ll take mercy on Aelin and let her tell Aedion herself. I want to see Manon’s reaction at the party, so we’ll leave her out of it. Vaughan already left for the holidays, so he’ll have to find out later. Lorcan, Gavriel, and Connall we’ll tell though.”

“Okay.”

The three men were called and told they needed to come the Lysandra’s apartment immediately. They were all instructed not to tell anyone of their whereabouts.

Gathered in Lys’ small living room not too much later, Lorcan said, “Alright, do I really need to ask you ladies why we’re here?”

Elide smiled. “We have news.”

“But,” Lys intervened, “None of you may share this information with anyone. Not a single soul.”

“Why?” asked Connall.

“Just swear it,” Elide commanded.

Lysandra added with a smirk, “On your lives.”

They all rolled their eyes, but swore to stay quiet.

“We know who Aelin’s been sneaking around with,” Elide dramatically announced.

The men had various reactions: Connall gasped, Lorcan smirked, and Gavriel sighed. “Do I even want to know how you’ve come about this information?” asked Gav.

“No, you most certainly do not,” Lys replied. Then she pulled out her phone and showed them the first picture of Aelin and Rowan making out. The angle wasn’t as good as what Lys and Elide had been able to see, so the only distinguishable feature was the hair. While typically silver, Rowan’s hair had caught the light, making it more blonde-like. That did little to narrow down the suspects. They still couldn’t tell who Aelin was with.

“Um, very exciting, but who exactly is that?” questioned Connall.

Wordlessly, Lysandra swiped the screen, moving on to the photo of Aelin and Rowan pulling back and looking at each other.

Shocked expressions graced all of their faces. “What the freakin’ hell. What the holy fucking shit. What the-”

Lorcan was interrupted from his tirade by Gavriel, who just said, “Wow.”

Connall started to laugh darkly. “Those fucking assholes. I’m going to beat the shit out of them. And my brother. Shit, my brother knew?”

Elide smiled. “Yes, I’m afraid both Fenrys and Ansel were aware. They even watched a movie with the two of them a couple days ago.”

“Traitorous pieces of shit. You know, I think I’m content to watch this play out. Aedion doesn’t know?” Connall asked.

“No,” answered Lys with a smile on her face. “And don’t worry,” she added. “I’ll fill you all in on the details of the party. I can’t wait.”


	13. Chapter 13

**The morning of Lysandra’s stakeout**

Aelin awoke to someone tracing circles on her thigh. She mumbled, annoyed to be awoken but aroused by Rowan’s methods.

“Four more days until our peace is over,” he whispered in Aelin’s ear.

“No,” she muttered back. “You can keep me here until work starts again, even after the damned party. They will not destroy my sex life. There will be peace, I assure you.”

Rowan chuckled. “I suppose that’s true. Aedion might not approve, though.”

Aelin sighed. “I can’t even talk about Aedion right now. Or anybody. Just touch me.”

Another laugh came out of Rowan. He leaned down and kissed her eyelids, which were still closed. Then he trailed his mouth downwards. When Rowan reached her breasts, Aelin arched into his mouth. By the time he reached the apex of her thighs, she was wide awake.

Of course, before Rowan could actually _do_ anything, Aelin’s stomach growled. He chuckled against her skin. “I’ll make pancakes.”

“I’m not hungry.” A lie, but Aelin wanted him to go farther.

Just because the world hated her, Aelin’s stomach made another noise, louder this time. Rowan just smirked at her and got out of bed.

Aelin sighed in resignation. She climbed out of bed and grabbed one of Rowan’s shirts out of his dresser once again. This one had a big _University of Wendlyn_ logo on it.

Upon entering the kitchen, Aelin found him with flour splattered all over the counter and Rowan himself attempting (and failing) to pour mix into a bowl without spilling it. How long had he been in here? Two minutes?

“Looks like I’m not the only one who struggles making breakfast,” Aelin commented as she took in the sight.

Needless to say, they decided to go out for breakfast. Aelin liked to visit cafes with good coffee. That was her only standard in a business, really.

Rowan was reluctant to try one, but he relented, and they walked down to the parking lot. As they exited the building, Rowan stopped her to press a quick kiss to Aelin’s lips.

She grinned. “What, can’t bear to go five minutes without a kiss?”

He grinned right back at her. “You know I struggle.”

Aelin chuckled softly. Then she leaned forwards and kissed him deeply. Her tongue slid into Rowan’s mouth and he groaned. His hands gripped her hips, then slid down to squeeze her ass.

Rowan pulled back. “And I’m not the only one who can’t keep to themself, apparently.”

“I did it for you, darling. Wouldn’t want you to go through withdraw.”

He snorted and took Aelin’s arm. They walked to Rowan’s car. He insisted on driving, declaring Aelin was the most likely person he knew to have deadly road rage. He wasn’t wrong.

“I’m excited for the Christmas party,” Aelin said as they drove. “I know it might be weird for the others comprehending our scandalous affair, but I always have so much fun at those things.”

Rowan chuckled. “We always get pretty wild at those things. Remember the roads were bad one year, and no one could drive so they all had to come?”

“Ah. That one.”

“What does that mean?” asked Rowan.

Aelin sighed. “I brought Chaol to that one and I had to spend the whole night listening to him complain about how irresponsible we are. That was the night I broke up with him and told him to go away halfway through the party just so I could enjoy the rest of it.”

A snort from Rowan. “How considerate of you, dear.” He looked over at her to see her glaring at him. “And how exactly were we being irresponsible?”

“Drinking, telling inappropriate jokes? Good lord, they’re like adults or something.”

“Ah, yes, Chaol was the stuck-up goody-two-shoes.”

“Yes,” Aelin said. “He swore off all alcohol, which isn’t necessarily a bad thing, but he lectured everyone else about drinking. And he actually followed the rules.”

“You don’t?”

Aelin grinned. “Hell no. What fun is life without a little rule-breaking?”

They pulled up at Aelin’s favorite cafe and got out. Rowan continued at they walked in, “I have to wonder how you got a respectable job sometimes.”

“Well I never got caught, obviously. Don’t tell me you’ve never misbehaved.” She sat at a table by the window.

Rowan sat as well. “Perhaps _bent_ the rules. Oh, and there was the time I crashed my father’s car into a stop sign when I was sixteen.”

Aelin gasped. “What the hell did you do that for?”

“Well I obviously didn’t mean to.”

“Idiot. I stole my uncle’s car one time to go joyriding with Aedion and I didn’t crash it. He never even noticed it was gone.” Aelin smiled proudly.

Rowan laughed. “Well we can’t all be as perfect as you.” A grin from Aelin.

-

The four days passed quickly enough. Before she knew it, Aelin was standing in front of the mirror at Lysandra’s apartment with Lys and Manon. The three of them had wanted to prepare together, as everybody not going to the party had already left for the holdiay and they were the only women.

Once they got ready, Aelin was going to drive over to Rowan’s and pick him up. Despite his reluctance to let her drive, Aelin told him he was being dumb and that was that. Lys and Manon were carpooling together.

Aelin was frankly quite annoyed with her cousin. She had told him to ask Lysandra to the party, but he told her Lys didn’t like him like that and he’d just ruin their freindship. After years of flirting and mooning over each other, Aelin could only sigh.

So there they were picking out dresses from Lysandra’s stash. Lys had always liked to shop, which resulted in a closet full of unworn clothing, perfect for special occasions.

“What do you think of this one?” Aelin asked, holding up a silver dress.

Lys squealed. “That would totally show off your legs, not to mention give Mystery Man a nice view of your assets.” She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Manon snorted. “Just pick something for me. I couldn’t care less.”

Aelin ended up with the sparkly silver one, Lysandra with a bloodred dress with a slit in the side showing off a scandalous amount of leg, and Manon with a black dress. Manon may not like to pick out clothing, but she could certainly wear them well. Hers hugged all her curves, contradicting the modest length.

“I hate to be smug,” Lysandra said, her tone saying quite the opposite, “but we ladies look fine as hell.”

Manon just tilted her head in thought. “I need to borrow this again next time I go to a bar.”

Aelin smiled. “Time for makeup.”

-

An hour later, makeup was applied and hair was done. Aelin drove over to Rowan’s both excited and nervous to tell the other three.

Aelin found Rowan sitting at the counter wearing a suit - one that made him hot as shit. Not that he wasn’t already. She was annoyed to find how moony she had become. Rowan was a bad influence on her.

“Hello. Ready to get beat up?” Aelin greeted.

Rowan raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

“What, you don’t think Aedion’s going to be okay with his dear friend ravaging his dear cousin?”

Rowan snorted. “Gods help us. You look great, by the way.” Indeed, his eyes were roving over her body in approval and lust.

“Put the bedroom eyes away, darling. We have somewhere to be.” Aelin grabbed his arm and dragged him off the stool and towards the door to make her point.

“Gentle as ever, I see,” Rowan said dryly, holding his shoulder.

Aelin rolled her eyes and muttered, “Wimp.”

They went down to Aelin’s car and headed towards the three men’s, only one of which was actually in attendance.

They pulled up outside and started for the door. “Oh gods Ro, I shouldn’t be, but I’m terrified,” Aelin stated.

“Me too. I should have prayed.”

“Are you religious?” Aelin asked.

“Well, no, but you never can be too sure.”

Aelin scowled. “I am not a coward,” she muttered. Then she stormed up the sidewalk, leaving Rowan to try and catch up.

Aelin opened the door, not bothering to knock.

“Hey,” said Aedion as she walked in. Lys and Manon were sitting on the couch sipping beers.

Manon frowned. “Where’s the boy?”

Rowan walked in the door just then.

“Oh, hey Rowan,” Aedion said, then turned his attention back to his sister. “Um, Aelin, where _is_ your boyfriend? He didn’t, er, dump you, did he?”

“Way to put it lightly,” Manon murmured.

Lysandra was staying oddly silent.

“Um.” Aelin couldn’t get any words out.

“Not a coward, huh?” whispered Rowan beside her.

Aelin scowled. “Shut your mouth, Whitethorn.” Then she forcefully grabbed his hand. “Surprise,” she said, deadpanned, looking at her friends.

“What.” Aedion was frowning.

Aelin frowned right back at him. “I said, ‘surprise.’ Whitethorn and I are fucking.”

Rowan cleared his throat. “Dating.”

“Right, that.”

Lysandra burst into laughter.

“Something funny, Ennar?” Aelin was definitely in a mood at this point.

Lysandra smiled sweetly, attempting to staunch her giggles. Then she pulled out her phone. And clicked something. And held it up for all to see.

“Damn it! You’re a fucking stalker! I knew you would!” Aelin exclaimed.

Lysandra grinned at her. “I told everybody else, too. Payback.”

Rowan sighed.

“Wait.” Aedion spoke. “Hold on a minute.” He looked to be short-circuiting. Then he turned his gaze to Rowan. “ _You’re_ the one who’s been defiling my little sister?”

Aelin, Manon, and Lys all burst into a fit of cackles at this.

Rowan looked nervous. “Um. I am... not defiling her. I’m...” He turned to Aelin. “Help me,” he whispered.

Aelin sighed. “Aedion, don’t kill him. Rowan, grow a pair, would you. Lysandra, stop being a stalker.” Then she yanked Rowan to the couch and pulled him down next to the ladies.

“No, we are not done with this conversation,” Aedion declared. “Give me that.” He took Lysandra’s phone out of her hands and studied the picture. “It sure looks like you’re defiling her to me.”

Aelin sighed in resignation. “Fine, I’ll admit it. He’s ravishing me. You need to make it up to me, Ro, by fighting for my honor.” Aelin liked to be dramatic.

Aedion looked inclined to agree. Rowan seemed rather alarmed. “How about no?”

“Scared, Whitethorn?” Aedion asked, cracking his knuckles.

“Fight, fight, fight,” Lysandra chanted.

Manon snorted. “Are we in kindergarten?” Then she joined in, as did Aelin.

“Alright, ladies, that’s enough,” Rowan said.

“Hey now,” Lys objected. “You can’t have a proper party without a fistfight.”

Rowan scowled. “I am not fighting anybody. Aedion, please don’t murder me.”

Aedion frowned. “I’ll have to think on that one. And why the hell is this happening, anyways? You two loathe each other.”

Aelin smiled. “You don’t need to like someone to want to date them.”

“Great to see how much you care for me,” Rowan grumbled.

“Aedion, dear, you should be happy about this,” Aelin said. “You trust Rowan not to, I don’t know, break my sensitive, little heart. Although, let’s be honest; I’m much more likely to break his.” Rowan elbowed her.

Aedion sighed heavily. “I suppose I can accept this... relationship.” He made sure to add, “Difficultly.”

Aelin smirked. “And if he hurts me, you’ll hunt him down and chop him into itty-bitty little pieces, yes?”

“Of course.”

Aelin could tell from Rowan’s frightened expression he could see that Aedion was dead-serious.

Manon spoke up for the first time since the revelation. “It’s about time, I say.”

Everyone looked at her. “What?” asked Aelin.

Manon grinned. “Oh, didn’t Whitethorn didn’t tell you?” Aelin was confused. She looked over at Rowan, who had paled.

“Um, Manon, no. Don’t do it,” Rowan pleaded.

“Yes, Manon, please do it,” Aelin demanded. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“This is what you get, pretty boy,” Manon said, “for not telling me about this. Guess what a drunken Rowan told me three years ago?”

“Who knew you could be so dramatic,” Lysandra grumbled. “Just say it.”

Manon gave a feline smile. “He said, if I recall correctly, ‘Manon, help, I’m in love with Galathynius.’”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist! Rowan has been in love with Aelin for three years. Not even sorry.


	14. Chapter 14

The whole room went silent. Until Rowan hissed, “Manon, how could you?”

Aelin was torn between hugging him and punching him. She settled for a punch.

“Ow.”

“Don’t ‘ow’ me.” Aelin was in a rage. “Why the hell didn’t you tell me? And why couldn’t you ask me out three fucking years ago? We were never friends, it’s not like you could have messed anything up. Shit, I’m dating a godsdamn wimp. I _knew_ it!”

Lysandra giggled. “Even I didn’t see this coming. Plot twist!”

Aedion had gone into an even further state of shock and was opening his mouth but no words were coming out.

“You’re coming with me,” Aelin nearly shouted, then grabbed Rowan’s arm once again and dragged him out of the room and into the hall bathroom, slamming the door behind them.

Rowan looked like a cornered animal. “I was going to tell you, it just never came up.”

“Mmhmm, sure you were.” Aelin was not buying it.

Rowan sighed. “I just felt a little... guilty.”

“Need I ask why?”

“It’s just, I kind of took advantage of you that night at the bar. Well, sort of. I mean, yeah, I was drunk, but I was in love with you and you weren’t and I lost my self-control and felt you up and shit happened and I knew better.” Rowan looked rather pathetic.

“Ro, maybe you should have told me first, but as you said, you were drunk. I’m not angry.”

“Then why were you shouting?”

Aelin smiled. “I’m not angry you hooked up with me, but I am enraged that you are such a fucking chicken. Don’t think I haven’t been noticing that recently, and then this? Don’t even get me started.”

Rowan leveled a glare at her. “You’re still a bitch.”

“A bitch that you love, apparently.”

Rowan smiled and traced his thumb over Aelin’s jaw. “I do.”

“Say it,” Aelin demanded.

“I love you.”

She smirked. “I am irresistible, aren’t I?”

“Way to ruin the moment,” Rowan muttered.

“I love you too.”

Rowan blinked. “Wait, you do?”

Aelin grinned. “I do. I came about that realization recently, and I’m telling you now because I am not a damned wuss. And my bravery better start rubbing off on you, or I might have to dump you.”

“I’d hardly call it bravery. I said it first.”

“No, Manon said it first.”

They both snorted. Aelin tilted her head up. She gently pressed a kiss to Rowan’s lips. He pulled her in for another, more desperate kiss, his tongue parting her lips.

“You better not be making out in there!” Lysandra’s voice drifted down the hallway.

“Wouldn’t dream of it!” Aelin yelled back. Rowan chuckled. She turned back to him. “Later, you are going to thoroughly make it up to me for being such a cowardly swine. Preferably with your tongue. Now, though, we are going to go back out there and have a good time.” With that, Aelin opened the bathroom door and barged out, Rowan behind her.

“Everything sorted?” Lysandra asked devilishly.

Aelin rolled her eyes. “You are such a busybody. Yes, but we are not going to talk about that. We are going to discuss the fact that you _stalked_ us? I mean, seriously?”

Lys grinned. “Elide came with me.”

Everyone gasped. “She wouldn’t,” Manon said in disbelief. She had always had a soft spot for El.

Lysandra smirked and said, “She would and did. We went to your apartment,” she looked at Aelin here, “and waited until you came back, then followed you to Rowan’s. It was exhilarating.”

“Honestly, I wish it had been someone else. I want to go on a stakeout.” Aelin frowned.

Aedion sighed. “Of course you do.”

Lysandra smiled viciously. “And since Rowan came to my first let’s-find-out-who-Aelin’s-screwing meeting, we told the others as payback.”

“Ah, yes, you mentioned. I kind of hate you,” Aelin said.

“Ditto,” Lys said with a grin. “Vaughan was already gone, though. I need to call him.”

“Is that really necessary right now?” Rowan asked in exasperation.

“I made promises.” She dialed, and the others all sighed.

“Hey, Vaughan. Guess who the dude is?” A muffled voice from the other end, and then, “It’s Rowan.”

The answer was loud enough that Aelin could hear Vaughan shouting, “What?!”

“Yep,” said Lysandra. “We’re having a party now. Toodles.” She hung up without waiting for a response.

“Delicate as always,” Manon muttered.

“I said I’d tell him, I didn’t say I’d spend the entire night chatting with him instead of getting drunk. Speaking of which...” Lys drained her beer can. Manon snorted.

Aelin grinned and grabbed a can for herself. She sat down where she had been a few minutes ago, and Rowan joined her with a beer of his own.

“Are we going to talk about the fact that only two of the five people here have dates?” Aelin asked. “We used to be so desired.” She sighed dramatically.

Manon spoke up. “I prefer relationships that don’t extend to going to intimate gatherings together. You two have no excuse.” She looked pointedly at Aedion and Lysandra.

“Yes, you’re both so sauve; why couldn’t either of you get a date?” Aelin pryingly asked. Everyone knew it was because they wanted to be with each other. Everyone except for them. Idiots.

Lysandra frowned. “You’re so judgy. What’s wrong with wanting to spend quality time with my friends?”

“Yeah,” Aedion cut in. “We don’t need to date to be happy.”

Aelin raised an eyebrow. Rowan chuckled.

“I meant... I didn’t mean date each other.” Aedion’s face had reddened. “Obviously.” Lysandra was blushing as well.

Manon snorted. “You’re both so dumb.”

“Agreed,” Aelin said.

Rowan snorted. “ _You_ two should mind your own business. You’re vicious.”

Aelin frowned. “Don’t defend their cowardice just because you have no backbone either.”

Lysandra was scowling. “What do you even mean, we’re dumb?”

Manon and Aelin rolled their eyes. “Nothing, darlings. Sorry to offend,” Manon said.

Aelin giggled.

-

Many beers later, they were all thoroughly wasted. Aedion and Lysandra had lost their fears along with their sobriety and were standing in the corner shamelessly flirting. No doubt they would both wake up the next morning and conclude the other was only flirting back because they were drunk and it didn’t mean anything. Aelin really tired of their stupidity.

“Hey Aed,” she called. He looked over and Aelin continued. “I’ll pay you twenty bucks to kiss Lysandra.”

Manon cackled. “Clever.”

Rowan just sighed. “Must you meddle?” Aelin didn’t dignify this with a response.

Aedion looked confused. “You mean like a bet?” He was really out of it.

“Yes,” Aelin replied. “I bet you to kiss Lys.” She was also too drunk to understand that made no sense.

Lysandra batted her eyelashes and twirled a piece of hair in her fingers. She leaned forward and placed a hand on Aedion’s chest. “I think you should do it. You know, for the money.”

Aelin chuckled, sober enough to understand this was funny, but no so much that she knew why.

Aedion frowned. “Just for the money. Not because I love you. Which I do. I mean, don’t.” With that, he leaned forward and kissed her. Lysandra’s hands went to run through his hair and Aedion’s went to her hips, then roved over her body.

Manon wolf-whistled. “Finally. Now all we have to do is make sure they don’t think it was only drunken stupidity on the other’s part and pretend it didn’t happen. Damn, it really is hard to deal with all this bullshit.”

“You got that right, Man. You know who didn’t ask me out for _three years?_ Three _fucking_ years? Him!” Aelin jabbed her finger into Rowan’s chest.

Rowan scowled. “Why do I love you?”

“That’s the question of life, boy,” Manon answered.

“Excuse me, no,” Aelin intervened. “Everybody fucking loves me because I am fucking awesome. And fucking lovable and funny and smart and shit. And hot as fuck.”

Manon snorted and Rowan sighed. “I want to be in your pants right now so bad.”

“I’m wearing a dress, darlin’.”

Manon scowled. “Ew, get a room.”

“Lighten up, Man.” Aelin giggled. “At least we’re not making out in front of everybody.” She glanced over and Lys and Aedion, who were indeed still kissing.

Manon looked too and frowned. “Gods spare me.”

Aelin picked up a pillow off the sofa and threw it at the couple. Or attempted to, at least. In her drunken stupor it landed nowhere near them. “Get a room, Manon says!” Aelin yelled.

“I said that to you, actually.”

“Hush Man. Lysie can you _hear_ me! I said shoo!”

Aedion just pulled Lysandra towards the hallway without breaking the kiss. Towards his bedroom. Gross. Aelin said as much. “ _So_ not what I meant.”

Rowan coughed. “Perhaps we don’t want to be here anymore?”

Manon snorted. “Definitely not. This party is officially over.”

No one was in any state to drive, so Aelin and Rowan made sure Manon made it safely in the taxi she called, then they headed back to Aelin’s on foot. It was closer and Ansel would still be on holiday for another week.

They finally made to the apartment. Other than a near run-in with a stop sign (Aelin, of course), there were no incidents.

She hadn’t brought her keys, and had to dig through the flowerpot to find the spare. Thank the gods it was actually there. Aelin remembered the time Ansel had taken it out the morning after hooking up with Rowan, and Ansel wasn’t there to let her in now. Thinking back on that day, it felt so long ago. Gods, who would have ever thought she’d be in love with Rowan Whitethorn?

“Hey, dude,” Aelin slurred. “I remember something about an apology? With your tongue? So lick me please.”

Rowan chuckled. “Lick me? Very smooth, Aelin.”

“Yep. That’s me. Smooth as butter.” Aelin tripped over the rug and Rowan just barely caught her in time. How she’d tripped, she didn’t know. Aelin hadn’t been walking. At least she didn’t think she had. _I think I’m a little drunk,_ Aelin thought fuzzily.

Rowan smirked at her. “Right, okay.” He tried to get her back properly on her feet, but he was hardly strong enough to hold himself up, let alone Aelin.

She stumbled towards her bedroom. “Come on, Romeo. Make love to me.”

Rowan followed, chuckling. By the time he made it to her room, Aelin was sound asleep, as if she’d collapsed immediately after reaching the bed. Rowan only had the strength to lie down beside her.

-

Aelin stretched over, looking at her alarm clock first. Half past noon. She turned over to find Rowan beside her, his hand on her back, neither one of them under the covers.

Aelin brought her hands up to her head to massage her temples. Damned hangover.

Then she looked over for her phone to check her messages. Not on the nightstand. Of course it wasn’t; they had just gotten here. Left at Rowan’s? Yes, that was it, she hadn’t brought it to the party. And shit, she needed it. Vaughan was probably texting her after Lysandra’s abrupt announcement last night. And Lys! She had certainly looked as if she was going to be waking up in Aedion’s bed.

Now Aelin needed her phone, if only to bother her friends. A woman on a mission, Aelin ignored the ponding in her head and got off the bed, intent on... walking to Rowan’s (their cars were both there) just to get her phone? Okay, maybe later. She settled for the bathroom instead.

“Aelin?” a voice called out.

“I’m here, dear, don’t get your panties in a twist.”

A snort came from the bedroom Aelin walked back to. “We fell asleep before I could have my way with you,” Rowan said as Aelin climbed back on the bed.

“‘Fraid so. You’re just going to have to pleasure me extra now.” Aelin smirked as Rowan gave a feral grin in response to her request.

“That can be arranged.” Rowan grabbed Aelin around the waist and pulled her underneath himself, smirking at her squeal.

He leaned down for a kiss that had Aelin’s back arching with the desperation in it. “More, Ro,” she panted when they finally broke apart.

He smiled. “As my queen wishes.” His hands drifted down and pulled Aelin’s dress up to her waist. He slid down so that his mouth was positioned over Aelin’s panties and licked a long, teasing stroke up the fabric.

Her hips bucked. “Please,” Aelin whimpered.

Rowan smirked. “Since you asked so nicely.” He hooked a finger in either side and pulled her underwear down her legs.

And then his mouth, his tongue, as promised, was on Aelin’s center. On the aching ball of flesh she desperately needed him.

Aelin let out a low moan. “I love you, I love you so much.”

Rowan paused the movements of his tongue. “I love you too.”

“Show me how much you love me.”

And he did.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter before the epilogue. It’s almost over, y’all.

Lysandra’s caller ID showed up on Aelin’s phone, which she had in fact retrieved from Rowan’s earlier in the day. After a round of sex with Rowan, Aelin had eaten breakfast and walked over to pick up said phone (Rowan was too lazy to come with her), and driven back in her car.

Despite wanting to know what the hell was going on with Lysandra and Aedion, Aelin decided to wait until one of them said something to her. Which was happening now, at half past three.

“Hey Lys. Have a fun night?” Aelin couldn’t help but tease.

“Good gods yes. It was amazing.” Lysandra sounded out of breath.

Aelin answered with her usual snark, “Well good for you, darlin’, but seeing as you slept with my brother, I’d rather not hear the details.”

“Right. But holy fuck Aelin, guess what happened!”

“You two had sex. Woke up the next morning and confessed your undying love for each other. Raced into the bathroom to call me.”

Lysandra gasped. “What the hell, Aelin. Are you stalking me?”

Aelin giggled. “Oh, shit, I got it right, didn’t I? You are so predictable.”

Lys sighed. “I woke up next to him, and I laid there for a few seconds trying to figure out what the hell had happened, and then I remembered. And I looked over. And fuck, Lin, I didn’t know what to do. I debated running away, but I thought of what a coward I’d been for so long, so I poked him.” Aelin snorted here. “And he woke up and was all bleary and then he was like Oh! and then I just blurted, “I love you!” And he said it back! Fuck, who knew?”

“I know that’s supposed to be a rhetorical question, but everyone. Everyone knew.” Aelin was smirking.

“Whatever. And so I squealed and ran to the bathroom and called you. Like you said. Are you sure you don’t have cameras in here?” Lys asked.

“Yes, I do. To watch my best friend and my brother going at it,” Aelin responded dryly. “And seriously, you didn’t wake up until a few minutes ago? It’s after three.”

“Hush, I had a lot to drink. And now that I am aware of your relationship with Whitethorn, I need the details. Every freakin’ detail.”

“Maybe not on the phone when you’re camped out in my brother’s bathroom. Did you even put any clothes on?”

Lysandra snorted. “I’m too pretty for clothes.”

Aelin chuckled. “Go tell my brother he’s dumb for not making a move sooner. And shit, I owe him twenty bucks. Don’t mention that part, okay?”

A giggle escaped Lysandra. “I can’t believe you had to get him drunk and bribe him just to kiss me.”

“We Galathynius folk are always stubborn. I’m braver, though.”

Lys snorted. “You’re not wrong. Alright, thanks for the chat. Have a nice time with lover boy.”

“Oh trust me, honey, I will. Bye.”

The sound of the shower Rowan had been running stopped and a minute later he walked out in a towel. Aelin’s eyes drifted to his muscular chest. She’d had plenty of chances to look at it before, but there really was no limit to gazing at that chiseled glory.

“Like what you see?” Rowan asked teasingly.

She shamelessly replied without looking away, “Yep. And hate to break it to you, but I’m allowed to check you out; we’re dating.”

Rowan snorted and sauntered into Aelin’s bedroom. He came out a few seconds later in sweatpants and a t-shirt, basically the only thing in his wardrobe. He had brought a change of clothes with him a few days prior, and Aelin had done the same at his apartment.

“What’s for breakfast?”

“Whatever you make, dear,” Aelin replied sweetly. “And hurry, would you? I’m hungry.”

“You are wicked. But it’s Christmas Eve, so I’ll be nice.” 

Aelin grinned. “For once.”

He just rolled his eyes at her and started looking through the cabinets, muttering about her abuse.

The “Christmas party” had taken place on the day before Christmas Eve, as most people didn’t want to spend Christmas Day with a bunch of drunken friends. Of the friends who didn’t travel for the holidays, Aelin and Aedion would be spending part of Christmas together as siblings. The rest Aelin would be with Rowan for. Hopefully Lys would see Aedion, but who could tell at this point? Manon liked to go out to bars on Christmas. “My favorite type of gay girl is the one who ditches everybody on the holiday to get a drink,” she always said. “The holidays are my favorite opportunities.” Everyone else always laughed at Manon’s antics.

Now, though, Aelin had a whole day to herself of Rowan.

-

After cereal for lunch (Rowan made a mean Cheerios bowl) and a Halloween movie (yes, on Christmas Eve - don’t judge), Aelin demanded Rowan take her on a walk.

“It’s snowing, Aelin.” Despite being late December, it hadn’t been very cold lately. Now, however, it was snowing in earnest. There was already an inch and a half on the ground and it was still going.

Aelin frowned. “That makes it even better. And remember, we need to work on your courage issues.”

Rowan scowled at her. “Enough of that.”

“It is enough when I say enough. Need I make a list of all your cowardly deeds? Let’s see; not wanting to go out in the snow now like a little baby, not telling Remelle to fuck off that one time, oh, and _not asking me out for three fucking years?_ Also, jumping in the middle of Silence of the Lambs and-”

“Okay, that’s... we can go on a walk.”

“Yay!” Aelin brightened.

Rowan snorted. “You say that like you’re surprised. Did you ever have any doubt you’d get your way?”

“Of course not. It’s still exciting, though.”

Aelin dug through her closet, grabbing a coat, hat, scarf, and gloves. She got an extra of everything for Rowan except for the coat. Then Aelin pulled out one of her largest jackets, which happened to be neon pink, and held it beside Rowan’s towering figure. “Um, close enough?”

He sighed. “Better than freezing. I’ll take it.”

They walked down the stairs and outside. Aelin immediately started jumping around and squealing as she was pelted with snow.

“Who knew the fire-breathing bitch-queen turns into such a child in the snow?” Rowan was chuckling.

“Who doesn’t? Snow is fucking awesome.” Aelin grabbed Rowan’s arm and yanked him farther down the sidewalk and toward the park.

-

They spend the rest of the afternoon and part of the evening throwing snowballs and tackling each other into the snow. It was late when they entered Aelin’s apartment, took off their snow things, and ate a quick meal of pasta (neither could cook anything else). Finally, food was eaten.

“Rowan, darling,” Aelin purred.

“Yes?” he responded, a smirk on his face and an eyebrow quirked.

Aelin grinned. “It’s so cold. I was only wondering if you could be so kind as to warm me up?”

Rowan chuckled. “Anything for you, dear.” He hooked his arms under Aelin’s thighs and she instinctually wrapped her legs around his waist.

Aelin sucked on Rowan’s neck as he carried her to her bedroom. She felt satisfaction knowing it would definitely leave a mark.

Rowan placed her on the bed and climbed on top. Aelin smiled against his lips as he kissed her. “Not tonight,” she whispered, grabbing his hands before he could pull her pants off. Aelin then rolled over, pulling him with her. “I’m going to ride you tonight,” she breathed against Rowan’s neck. He let out a groan at the thought.

Rowan helped Aelin slide his sweatpants down, his underwear going with them, and he lifted his shirt off himself as Aelin stripped. Finally, they were both naked. Aelin leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed a condom. She expertly rolled it onto Rowan. He gripped her thighs and she lowered herself onto him. They both let out a groan.

Aelin started rocking her hips, drawing more noises out of him. “Oh, Aelin,” Rowan moaned. “Aelin, I love you so much.”

“Everybody does, darlin’.” Rowan just growled and slammed his hips up to meet hers.

Aelin moaned loudly. “Oh, Ro.” She braced her hands on his shoulders and kept riding him.

She was soon climaxing. He flipped them over as she moaned his name. Rowan drove his hips into Aelin several times, hard. Before long, he also reached his peak, growling as he thrust into Aelin one last time.

They lay in a pile of tangled limbs, panting. “Fucking gods,” Aelin got out between breaths.

Rowan chuckled breathily. “Damn straight.”

-

Aelin woke up to darkness. She glanced over and checked her phone. 5:00 am.

“Rowan, wake up!” Aelin yelled.

He jolted. “What? Aelin, what’s wrong?”

She grinned at him. “It’s Christmas!”

Rowan frowned. “That’s all? No fire? No burglar?”

She frowned as well. “What’s wrong with you? It’s Christmas,” she repeated. Aelin climbed out of bed, wearing only a t-shirt she’d pulled on the night before. She dug through her drawers for a snowman shirt to change into, as well as pants and a pair of reindeer socks.

“What time is it?” Rowan grumbled.

“It’s five.” Aelin ignored his groan at this. “Which means it time to get up and celebrate.”

“I pity whoever raised you. You must have been even worse as a child. And it’s kind of hard to celebrate when it’s the early hours of the morning and I’m trying to sleep.”

Aelin scowled. “Whatever. I’m going to go make hot chocolate.”

-

She did indeed make hot chocolate. And sit by the window happily reading a book. By eight o’clock, Rowan shuffled into the kitchen.

Aelin grinned. “Merry Christmas.”

He snorted. “Merry Christmas, Aelin.” He came to where she sat and wrapped an arm around her. “I love you.”

Aelin hugged him back. “Me too, Ro.”

-

They had a few more hours to spend together before Aelin put on a pair of snow boots, grabbed her gift for Aedion, and tromped to his apartment.

“Why are you walking, Aelin?” he asked when she appeared on his doorstep. “Did you lose your car?”

“It’s Christmas, dear brother. It’s nice outside. And don’t even comment on my pajamas, they’re comfy.”

Aedion rolled his eyes at her and let her inside. Lysandra was sitting at the counter. She turned and grinned at Aelin. “Hey, Lin. Merry Christmas. I’ll leave you two to spend your sibling time together, but I have something for you first.”

Lys had gotten Aelin a box of chocolates, making her Aelin’s new favorite person. She in turn gave Lys an expensive lipstick Lysandra had been admiring a while ago, saying she had a feeling Lys might be here.

Hugs were exchanged, and then Lys went to a back room to give the siblings some space.

“Aed, you’re my favorite brother ever,” Aelin said, giving him a hug.

Aedion snorted. “Also your only brother, but I’ll take it.” He squeezed her back.

Aelin gifted him a pair of socks with little reindeers on them (to match her own socks), getting a new series of books in return. She was an avid reader, and loved adding to her collection. Aelin stayed for several hours, then said goodbye to him and Lysandra, who were shyly smiling at each other every time their eyes met. Good grief.

Finally, she made it back to her own apartment. Upon opening the door, Aelin was greeted with Christmas lights strung all along the walls and a minature plastic tree in the middle of the room. Aelin gasped. “Ohmigosh, Rowan, did you do this?”

He was leaning against the counter smirking. “No, it was the elves.”

Aelin walled over to him and punched him in the bicep. For once, he didn’t say ‘ow.’ They were making progress. He did complain, though. “Um, you’re welcome? Also, I don’t think that’s what you’re supposed to do under mistletoe.”

Aelin looked up. Taped to the cabinet above him was indeed a strand of mistletoe. She rolled her eyes at his antics, then leaned forwards and placed a gentle kiss upon him lips. He tried to pull her in for more, but Aelin just backed away and said, “You’ll get the rest later. Now, I’m going to give you a present.”

She went to her room, put away her new books and candy, got a wrapped gift out from under her bed, and walked back into the living room. Rowan was waiting, a gift of his own on the counter next to him.

Grinning, Aelin handed him the present. He looked suspiciously at it, then unwrapped it.

And rolled his eyes at what was inside.

“I thought you needed to spice your wardrobe up a little,” Aelin said with a devious grin. He snorted, holding up the red sweater with a Christmas tree on the front. Actual minature lights were strung around the torso. They lit up when you pressed a button.

Rowan chuckled. “I love it.” He slung it on over his t-shirt and pressed the on switch. Suddenly, the light bulbs were glowing, making him look like he tripped and got tangled in a pile of Christmas lights.

He handed Aelin her present. She opened it to reveal a box of chocolates. Lys had given her the same thing, but there never was enough candy. She squealed.

Rowan smirked. “I take it you like it? Look inside.”

Curious, Aelin opened the lid to find... chocolates. And then seeing the **custom order** sticker on the lid she realized: “Rowan, you got me all my favorites! How did you even know which chocolates I like?”

He grinned. “Milk chocolate, pecan, almond, caramel. I’ve been paying attention. Also, the extra five dollars was worth not seeing you scowl at all of the assorted coconut.”

Aelin smiled. “They always put so many coconut candies in there and I hate them. They’re disgusting. Thank you so much, Ro. I’m warning you, though, they aren’t going to last very long.”

“I didn’t think they would,” Rowan said with a smirk. “I’ve seen you devour a large KitKat in seconds. I’ll admit, it was a little frightening.”

Aelin snorted. “I got you something else, too.” She pulled a smaller gift out of her pocket, wanting the extra one to be a surprise.

He opened it and pulled out an ornament with the inscription **A + R**. Aelin smiled nervously. “Perhaps a little presumptuous, but...”

Rowan looked up at Aelin and smiled widely. “Thank you, Aelin. It’s great.” He leaned down and kissed her softly. She tried to deepen the kiss, but Rowan pulled back and said, “You’ll get the rest later,” mocking her words from earlier.

Aelin tried to scowl, but it faded as Rowan walked over to the mini tree and carefully placed the ornament on a plastic branch. “Where exactly were you planning on putting this? You didn’t know I got you a tree.”

She grinned. “Planning that would have required forethought, which I do not have.”

Rowan snorted. “At least you admit it. I got you another present too.” He picked up a small box off the counter that Aelin hadn’t noticed before.

Aelin opened the box to find a necklace. She opened the locket on the end to see **A + R**. “We got the same inscription,” Aelin said, laughing. “It’s beautiful, Rowan.” She handed it to him and turned, pulling her hair over one shoulder.

She heard Rowan unclasp it and then he gently placed the necklace around her neck, clipping it in the back.

Aelin turned back around and lifted her hands to his face. “Merry Christmas, Rowan.”

He placed his hands on her waist and gazed lovingly into her eyes. “Merry Christmas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Socks, a sweater, candy, jewelry... you can probably tell picking out gifts is not my forte lmao


	16. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the epilogue. This was my first time writing fan fiction and everyone’s been so supportive. Thank you to every person who has commented on my work, and thank you to all my readers in general.

Aelin was going to be in so much trouble.

She was supposed to be in the room where the prep for her _wedding_ was taking place. Despite this, she had somehow ended up in the groom’s room with the skirt of her wedding dress pulled up around her waist. And the groom himself with his pants pulled down, fucking her mercilessly. Yep, her friends were going to kill her.

“Oh, Rowan, don’t stop. Oh gods. Fucking hell.”

Rowan chuckled as he pounded into her against the wall. “I think we’re supposed to be quiet. Wouldn’t want anyone to know the groom saw the bride before the wedding.”

Aelin moaned. “Oh fuck, Ro, I’m so close.” Release blasted through her. She had to bury her face in Rowan’s shoulder to muffle her moans.

He barely suppressed a groan as he came, spilling himself into her. Two years of dating and still neither could get enough.

Rowan pulled out of Aelin and disposed of the condom. He buttoned his pants as Aelin dropped her dress.

“Where are my panties?” Aelin asked. “Shit, do you see them, Ro?”

They looked around the room, to no avail. Rowan chuckled. “Looks like you’ll have to go without.”

Aelin scowled. “I am not getting married without underwear. Damn, I’m so late. They’re supposed to be doing my hair and makeup by now.”

“Just go. No one will know you’re not wearing underwear, and it will save me the trouble of taking them off later.” He was smirking.

Aelin punched him in the arm, hard. To his credit, he didn’t wince. “I fucking hate you.”

“So you tell me every day.” Rowan grinned.

Aelin frowned. “Ugh.” Then she ran out of the room, heels clicking on the tile, praying her friends wouldn’t notice the suspicious amount of time she’d been gone.

“Aelin, where have you been?” Lysandra hissed when she entered the bridal chamber. “I thought you were going to the bathroom.” So much for not noticing.

Ansel frowned. “Oh, honey, are you getting cold feet?”

“No, no,” Aelin said. “I just got lost.” She gestured vaguely.

Lys and Ansel were helping her get ready (or they had been anyway) and Fenrys was lounging in a chair, observing. He had claimed this room smelled nicer, leaving Rowan alone. Aelin just hadn’t been able to resist.

“How do you get lost in this place? The bathrooms are right across the hall.” Lys was frowning now too.

“Exactly,” Aelin declared. “And I didn’t know that, and ended up circling the whole building before I found it. Tragic, really.”

Fenrys snorted and Aelin shot him a glare. “Something to say, Moonbeam?”

He just grinned and looked her up and down, taking in her ruffled dress and flushed cheeks. “Not at all, darlin’.” Aelin scowled.

Lysandra sighed. “You couldn’t keep your clothes on for the rest of the day? Pathetic.”

Aelin glared hatefully at her. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Just do my hair, please.”

Ansel snorted this time. “What are we, your maids?”

“I said please.”

Lysandra interjected. “Alright, we can shame her later. It’s time to get a move on.”

-

Aelin was properly beautified by the time she needed to walk down the aisle. Barely, though.

Aedion was charged with walking with her, their parents being dead and unable to give her away.

They were having a very small wedding. Other than Aedion, neither of the two had any living family and they didn’t want a bunch of people they barely knew witnessing this moment (or upping the cost of the buffet table). Aelin also didn’t want to slowly march down the aisle behind three of her friends like a parade, she claimed. She also hadn’t wanted to chose between her friends which would be bridesmaids. Therefore, she had none. Aelin had a knack for breaking traditions. And so Lys, Ansel, Fenrys, Manon, Elide, Gavriel, Connall, and Vaughan were all seated now. Lorcan was standing next to Rowan at the altar as best man.

Aelin strutted down the aisle, Aedion at her heels hissing to slow down. Finally, he gave up and seated himself, Aelin tossing a wink his way.

“Work that runway, girl,” Manon catcalled. Aelin smirked at her when she reached the altar next to Rowan, who was chuckling. Lorcan just snorted.

The priest started droning on about how they would be there for each other forever, but Aelin tuned him out and stared into Rowan’s eyes. They had decided against writing vows because they both knew what they meant to each other and told the other often enough. Also, Aelin didn’t want to try to put all the emotions she felt around him into words, all the love and happiness.

Rowan smirked at Aelin, probably recalling the fact that she was unclothed beneath her dress. She grinned back at him.

Someone cleared their throat. The priest. Aelin turned her head and let out a “Hm?”

“I said, Miss Galathynius, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

Aelin said, “Oh, sorry, yeah. I mean, I do.” Snickers arose from their small audience. Yep, she was never going to live _that_ down. She glanced back at Rowan, whose smirk had widened. Aelin scowled at him.

The priest repeated his words to Rowan, who said, “I do.” Damned bastard. He had been zoned out and staring at her too; why couldn’t the priest have asked him first?

The priest then declared they may kiss. Aelin immediately stepped forward, grabbed Rowan by the lapels, and pulled him in for a searing kiss. His hands found her waist, drawing out a couple of wolf-whistles from their friends. Aelin let go with one hand to flip them off without breaking the kiss.

After a minute, Aelin pulled back, grinning. Rowan smiled warmly at her. And just like that, they were married.

-

Rowan led Aelin to their apartment. It used to be his, but Aelin had moved in a while ago, drawing out a fuss from Ansel. As a peace offering, Aelin had coerced Fenrys to move in with Ansel. Perhaps not the best way to make a relationship more serious, but whatever.

They had the night together before leaving for their honeymoon the next morning. They were going to Switzerland for their honeymoon. They both agreed it was a beautiful place to stay. Fenrys had been especially supportive of the decision, claiming they could bring him some cheese. Aelin would have to check if that was legal.

Now, though, the newlyweds made it to the door. Aelin walked in after Rowan, kicking it closed behind her. “What should we do now, husband?” Aelin asked sweetly.

Rowan grinned back at her. He roughly pushed her against the door, pinning her hands beside her. “We should probably just go to sleep, wife. It’s been a long day, after all.”

Aelin smirked. “Good idea.” Neither of them moved. “Do you know what it’s like walking around in a breathable dress and no panties? I felt every draft.”

Rowan burst into laughter. “I’m so terribly sorry.” He pressed his lips to her neck, sucking gently. Rowan’s knee came up, parting her legs, then pressing into her center.

Aelin moaned, her head tipping back against the door. Rowan adjusted his knee and the mesh-like fabric under her dress caught on certain areas. “Oh,” Aelin moaned. “Oh fuck.” She was writhing now, squirming under his touch.

Rowan growled. “You’re mine.”

Aelin let out a gutteral groan. “And you’re mine.”

He slid his hands down to Aelin’s thighs and wrapped her legs around his waist. Rowan carried her to their bedroom, Aelin pressing her center against him all the while, desperate for the pressure.

Rowan set Aelin down gently, despite the ravenous gleam in his eyes, and stepped back to admire her.

Aelin lifted a hand to her dress, about to pull it off, when Rowan surged forward and grabbed her hand. “No. I’m going to fuck you in that dress. In that beautiful wedding dress.”

Aelin moaned. “Please. Please hurry. I need you.”

Rowan unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants, Aelin watching intently.

His hard length sprung out and Aelin couldn’t tear her eyes away as Rowan stepped forward and grabbed her hips.

“I love you so much, Aelin. You don’t even know how much.”

She smirked. “I like to think I have some idea.” Aelin grabbed him and pulled him down on top of her. Rowan quickly balanced himself and didn’t waste another second before entering her.

They both let out twin groans. Aelin bucked her hips, trying to pull him in deeper, muttering something about needing more.

Rowan snarled and pulled out almost all the way before slamming into her. Aelin moaned loudly. “Oh. Oh, Rowan, harder.”

He didn’t hold back after that. Rowan pounded into her relentlessly, leaving Aelin unable to take a single breath.

Afterward, lying in a tangle of limbs, Aelin couldn’t help but think how lucky she was. For the earth-shattering sex, yes, but also for the love. The happiness. The days spent together filled with intimacy and romance, joy and laughter. Aelin was very lucky indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve already started a new ACoTaR fic that I’ll start posting (hopefully) at some point. Be sure to check it out.


End file.
